


Uma Chance

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Raven Alpha, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long past, References to Drugs, Rosebird, Sex in a Car, Summer Omega, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, raven x summer, reference 80s, use of drugs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: O ano é 1987 e Summer Rose é uma jovem estudante de arte ômega que se encontra em apuros, ela acaba tendo um incidente estranho durante seu período de calor envolvendo uma certa mulher alfa que é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ela não deveria pensar em ficar por perto.O que pode acontecer quando uma ômega e uma alfa tão opostas acabam se conhecendo melhor?Elas serão capazes de dá uma chance para algo a mais surgir?
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long pass
Kudos: 15





	1. Apenas uma Fagulha

Ela deveria saber que aquilo estava chegando, ela deveria ter ficado no dormitório da faculdade, mas aquela aula era tão importante, Summer não poderia perder, mas o professor deveria entender seus motivos, não era? Ela era um ômega, como todos os ômegas, Summer sofria de períodos de cio e calor a cada três meses.

Estava chegando, ela podia sentir dentro de suas entranhas que seu cio estava chegando. Eram os sintomas de pré-calor.

O que Summer precisava fazer era tomar seus supressores de calor imediatamente, assim que o professor acabasse de falar ela se levantaria e correria o mais rápido possível de volta ao dormitório.

— E é isso por hoje, não esqueçam de trazer suas anotações na próxima semana que vamos ter um teste oral, estudem!

O professor Crimson mal havia acabado de falar aquilo e Summer já havia recolhido suas coisas e saído apressada da sala, ela tinha de ser rápida pois se demorasse muito, seu cheiro ia evidenciar a todos que ela estava entrando no calor. E aquilo nem era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer…

— Ah, não! — Summer cerrou os dentes assim que saiu do prédio onde sua aula da tarde aconteceu, depois da escada de pedra havia o caminho que ela deveria percorrer, e ao lado tinha vários bancos dispostos para os alunos usarem, infelizmente um deles estava sendo ocupado pelo grupo que ela não queria chegar perto.

Aquilo era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

Era o grupo da fraternidade dos Alfas, ou como Summer gostava de chamar, o bando dos cabeças de nó. E ela tinha que passar bem na frente deles… ela poderia morrer naquele momento e não acharia ruim.

Dá a volta a deixaria duas vezes mais distante de seu dormitório, talvez ela tivesse sorte e eles não reparem quando ela passasse, se ela fosse bem rápida e discreta, sim, eles estavam distraídos ouvindo música punk em um aparelho de som, Summer poderia tentar a sorte… para o seu próprio bem.

A cada passo apressado que ela dava, mais a dor em seu núcleo aumentava, aquilo estava rapidamente fugindo de seu controle. Quando mais Summer se aproximava do grupo só de alfas, mais nervosa ela ficava e mais rápido ela andava, quando ela estava quase passando por eles, a voz feminina e forte a fez parar e ficar rígida.

— Ei! Rose!

_ Ah, não! Ela não… _

Summer implorou em sua mente, ela se virou tentando fazer a expressão mais neutra que podia apesar da dor que sentia.

— O que você quer, Branwen?

Raven riu, ela estava usando as roupas de sempre, será que ela não tinha outra coisa para vestir? Calça jeans com rasgos, uma camiseta preta do Ramones e uma jaqueta de couro vermelha.

— A onde está indo com tanta presa, coisa curta? — Raven zombou, seus colegas alfas riam.

— Até onde eu sei, não lhe devo satisfações! Agora se me dá licença… — Summer esperava que isso fosse o bastante de importunação, mas imediatamente o irmão gêmeo de Raven entrou em seu caminho.

— Já vai nos deixar, florzinha? Por que você não senta com a gente e conversa um pouco? — Qrow disse lhe dando um sorriso revelador.

— Os branwens tão batendo pra valer na ômegazinha. — Um dos amigos alfas falou rindo, ele ainda estava sentado no banco.

— Dá para culpá-los? Provocadora de nó, gostosa! — Um outro disse mais perto.

Summer se encolheu para longe deles.

— Me deixem em paz! 

— Qual é? Sem estresse. — Qrow disse levantando as mãos, mas seu sorriso pretensioso continuava. 

— A gente não vai fazer mal a você, Rose. — Raven se aproximou por trás, Summer quase havia esquecido dela. — A não ser que você queria. — disse perto de seu ouvido.

— Não se aproxime de mim! — Ela se afastou rapidamente. — Eu vou contar o que vocês estão fazendo para o reitor!

— Mas não estamos fazendo nada! — disse Qrow rindo. — Ou será que flertar com uma linda ômega agora é crime? — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo cheio de gel e lhe deu uma piscadela com um sorriso forçado.

— O que estão fazendo é assédio! 

— Assédio? Você diz que estamos te assediando? — Raven disse em tom de deboche. — Ouviu, irmão? Ela disse que estamos cometendo o crime! Somos criminosos! 

— Eu ouvi. 

— Isso não tem a menor graça! — Summer gritou irritada com os risos e o pouco-caso do grupo de alfas. — Vocês não respeitam os ômegas! Acham que somos meros objetos sexuais para seu uso! Mas isso não é verdade!

— Uou, também não precisa vir com esse papo de militante chata. — Qrow falou, ele parecia ter perdido a diversão e se virou colocando as mãos nos bolsos. — Esses ômegas com torpe de emancipação são um pé no saco.

— Militante chata? Vocês são um bando de alfistas! — Summer estava bufando de raiva naquele momento, ela avançou alguns passos sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, mas um par de braços envolveu seu corpo a prendendo.

— Vai com calma aí, Rose! — Era Raven que a agarrou, Summer lutou, mas seus braços pareciam ferro. 

— Não! Me solta!

— Eu vou te soltar quando você se acalmar.

— Ela é louca! Tentou me atacar! — exclamou Qrow.

— Ha! Típica estratégia de alfa, vocês me assediam e quando eu revido eu que sou a louca na história!? — Summer se agitou violentamente contra os braços da mulher alfa que a segurava.

— Para com isso! — Raven rosnou.

— Que história é essa? Todo mundo aqui tá de prova que você tentou me atacar! — falou Qrow.

— É mentira! — Summer gritou a plenos pulmões, quando ela inalou mais ar um cheiro forte chegou em seu nariz… feromônios de alfa.

— Mas que porra, Rose, para com esse escândalo, era só uma brincadeira inocente, a gente não ia tocar em você! — Raven disse a puxando, como Summer havia parado de lutar, ela acabou afundando mais ainda dos braços da alfa.

Aquilo não poderia está acontecendo. Summer não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos vermelhos de Raven, as pupilas da alfa haviam dilatado e sua expressão ficou repentinamente faminta, em vez de ficar com medo, Summer a desejou.

O cheiro marcante de alfa de Raven havia transformado o pré-calor dela em um cio completo e agora Summer sentia que ia morrer, a dor em seu núcleo beirava ao insuportável, o desejo de ser atada ficou tão forte que ela não se importaria se Raven a fode-se ali mesmo.

Ela podia ver que a mulher alfa a sua frente estava passando por algo parecido, dava para senti-la lutando contra seu súbito desejo selvagem e primitivo tão típico dos períodos de calor que alfas e ômegas passavam.

— Ei? Raven? O que tá acontecendo? — Qrow perguntou preocupado. Aparentemente ninguém havia notado o que tinha acontecido entre elas duas.

As duas passaram uma quantidade de tempo paradas se olhando muito maior do que qualquer pessoa consideraria normal. Summer continuava encarando o vermelho de seus olhos, ela precisava respirar, mas toda vez que fazia isso o cheiro de Raven vinha e aumentava mais ainda sua dor e sua excitação do cio. 

Ela precisava se afastar o mais rápido possível antes que perdesse a cabeça. 

_ Hormônios estúpidos! Calor estúpido!  _

Mas Summer não tinha forças para se afastar dos braços da alfa, não quando tudo que ela queria era que a mulher a sua frente a tomasse e fizesse a dor e o calor passar. 

— Qual é o problema de vocês duas? — Qrow deu um passo a frente, foi quando Raven tomou a atitude que Summer não conseguia. 

Ela foi afastada quando a alfa a empurrou para fora de seu abraço. Summer ficou a olhando até que uma quantidade absurda de sangue subiu para seu rosto a deixando corada como um braseiro. Felizmente Raven não disse nada, mas ela podia ver o maxilar da alfa cerrado com a força que ela estava fazendo para se conter. 

Ela realmente precisava ir embora, pelo seu bem e pelo bem de Raven. 

Summer simplesmente correu, ela se virou e correu para o dormitório o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. 

* * *

Três doses de inibidor de calor, alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça e um copo grande de chá de camomila foi o suficiente para Summer se sentir humana novamente, ela tomou um banho frio, colocou roupas confortáveis e foi dormir. 

Apesar de não ter passado completamente a dor ou o calor abrasador, ela se sentia bem melhor e enrolada em seu ninho que era sua cama, Summer pôde descansar. 

* * *

Summer estava novamente saindo apressada da aula, parecia um pesadelo, ela teve mais um ataque de calor na sala, correu para fora deixando todos sem entender o que aconteceu. 

_ Vergonhoso!  _

Ao chegar do lado de fora, ela viu o grupo da fraternidade dos alfas no mesmo banco. Ela apertou mais forte seus cadernos e livros em seu peito, ela não ia deixar eles vencerem, não ia se intimidar, Summer seguiria em frente. 

Seus olhos correrem pelo grupo e rapidamente ela notou a ausência de Raven. 

Por algum motivo, ela se sentiu decepcionada com isso. O que ela estava pensando? Queria ver a mulher alfa novamente? Depois do que aconteceu, Summer só deveria querer passar longe dela. 

— Ei, Rose? — Uma mão enrolou em seu braço e a puxou, Summer não precisou olhar para saber quem era. 

Ela se virou para encarar Raven que estava muito perto lhe dando um sorriso arrogante e meio lascivo. 

— Me solta. — Ela se ouviu dizer de forma sôfrega. 

Raven sorriu ainda mais pervertida e se inclinou até seus lábios estarem colados em sua orelha. 

— Eu sei do seu segredinho sujo, Rose. — Seus olhos arregalaram. — Eu posso sentir. — A alfa afundou em seu pescoço e respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro. 

— Não… — Ela quase não teve força para dizer isso. 

— Eu sei o que você quer. — Raven sussurrou em seu ouvido e Summer sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. — Eu sei do que você está precisando. 

A dor latejou mais forte entre suas pernas. 

— Não… 

— Não? Tem certeza? — As palavras murmuradas em seu ouvido foram cheias de libido e funcionou como afrodisíaco a fazendo estremecer. 

— Te-tenho… — Ela respirou com dificuldade, parecia que seu cérebro não estava funcionando corretamente e Summer perdeu a capacidade de articular palavras. 

— Certeza mesmo? — A mão da alfa encontrou sua bunda e apertou de uma forma que sem sua vontade, um gemido alto escapou de sua boca. 

— Raven… Não… aqui não… 

A alfa sorriu. 

— Aqui não? Eu sabia que você está querendo tanto que eu te foda.

Raven não a deixou responder isso, ela puxou seu braço, Summer se viu sendo arrastada para o fundo do prédio de tijolos onde havia as aulas de história da arte. 

— Para onde estamos indo? 

— Para um lugar onde eu vou te foder da forma como a cachorra no cio que você é, merece. 

Quando chegaram nos fundos do prédio, Summer não podia ver ninguém naquela área, mas não teve muito tempo para verificar, a ômega foi rapidamente empurrada na direção da parede e Raven tomou seus lábios em um beijo possessivo, cru, enérgico e totalmente carnal. 

Ela retribuiu se agarrando nos ombros da alfa sentindo a falta de ar, mas de modo algum ela queria que parasse, Raven precisou a cintura contra ela e Summer sentiu o volume duro dela cutucando sua barriga. 

Um gemido abafado escapou por sua boca, ela mal conseguia respirar, Raven de algum modo conseguiu achar um caminho para enfiar a mão dentro de sua camisa e apalpou seu seio. 

_ Quando sua camiseta foi desabotoada? _

A alfa se afastou um pouco, Summer olhou para ela, os olhos vermelhos tão escuros, pareciam sangue, era lindo. Contrastando com a pele muito branca e o cabelo negro desgrenhado. 

— Eu não deveria está fazendo isso. — Ela falou com dificuldade. 

Raven sorriu cheia de si. 

— Mas você quer tanto, você precisa tanto… 

Summer estremeceu sentindo os dedos da alfa brincarem com seu mamilo rijo. 

— Sim… — A ômega disse. — Por favor, faça a dor parar. 

— Você quer o meu nó? Só o meu nó e mais ninguém? Diga isso. — Raven sussurrou de forma provocadora. 

Summer mordeu o próprio lábio. 

— Eu faço o seu calor passar, meu nó vai fazer sua dor passar, é só você admitir que quer. — provocou ainda mais. 

— Hmm… — Summer lutou contra seu desejo. — Raven, não… 

— Não? Como assim não? — A alfa disse parecendo com raiva, ela virou Summer até ela está com o rosto de frente para o muro e de costas para a mulher. — Vai dizer não quando está desse jeito?

Raven levantou sua saia e abaixou sua calcinha agressivamente, a ômega não teve reação quando a mão da alfa encontrou sua intimidade, os dedos esfregaram suas dobras fazendo toda seu corpo tremer a cada pequeno movimento que a alfa fazia. 

— Puta molhada, uma cadela como você deveria agradecer, veja como sua buceta está implorando por mim. — Enquanto falava Raven pressionou a cintura contra sua bunda e esfregou seu volume duro com força. 

Summer arfou e gemeu, ela instintivamente ergueu os quadris na direção da alfa aumentando a área de fricção, ela encostou sua testa na parede respirando com dificuldade e revirando os olhos enquanto os dedos da alfa provocavam os lábios de seu sexo. 

A ômega sentia o fogo se acumular em seu ventre, ela estava tão excitada que não demoraria até ela chegar a seu clímax, mas isso não aconteceu pois Raven tirou sua mão e subiu enfiando os dedos molhados com sua excitação dentro de sua boca. Summer gemeu com dor pela súbita perda do estímulo, ela também sentiu seu próprio gosto dos dedos da alfa. 

Raven encostou em suas costas e a ômega sentiu os dentes dela mordiscando sua nuca. A alfa puxou um pouco os dedos ainda dentro de sua boca até seus lábios puxarem de forma dolorosa e então eles foram largando e Summer arfou com dificuldade. 

— Está pronta para implorar? — Raven sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

A dor pulsou mais forte do que nunca em seu núcleo, ela poderia gritar, mas falou em um tom sôfrego:

— Eu preciso do seu nó. 

Raven riu. 

— Sim, você precisa, por isso vai ser uma puta boazinha e vai fazer por merecer o meu nó. 

— O que…? — Antes que Summer articulasse a pergunta, Raven a virou e forçou seus ombros até ela se ajoelhar no chão, daquela posição a ômega ficou com o rosto a centímetros de distância no volume da alfa, o cheiro dos feromônios de Raven atingiram com tudo seu nariz e a faz sentir ainda mais quente. 

Os olhos de Summer se arregalaram vendo Raven desafivelar o cinto e começar a abaixar sua calça, ela sentiu seus olhos fixos vendo em câmera lenta todo o movimento, primeiro a cintura, depois os primeiros sinais dos pelos negros da região e então o sinal de seu membro. 

Raven sorriu vendo sua expressão e abaixou de vez a calça e seu membro duro saltou para fora com um balaço. Seu pênis era firme e parecia macio, levemente curvado para cima e liso, com a cor mais escura que o tom de pele da alfa, a ponta tinha a glande rosada e brilhante, dava para ver o líquido transparente gotejando de pré-gozo perto de seu rosto. 

— Gosta do que ver, não é? — debochou a alfa e Summer sentiu ela colocar a mão em sua cabeça. — Diga o que você quer fazer! Diga e eu te dou. 

— Eu… eu… Eu não consigo. — Ela choramingou.

— Consegue sim, deixe seu calor falar por você, seja uma boa cadela e você vai receber o que mais deseja. 

Summer sentiu o calor se alastrar por seu corpo, subir para sua cabeça e transformar seu cérebro em mingau. 

— Eu quero… Eu quero chupar seu pau. — Ela olhou para cima e Raven sorriu satisfeita para ela. 

— Boa menina. 

A mão da alfa guiou sua cabeça na direção de seu pênis e instintivamente Summer fechou os olhos e abriu a boca para receber o membro da alfa. 

Summer revirou os olhos com a explosão de sensações que ela teve em um segundo, o cheiro forte dos hormônios de alfa inebriaram sua mente, o gosto levemente salgado do pré-gozo de Raven encheu seu paladar, ela sentiu a maciez firme do membro e o calor que parecia tão bom que quase a fez esquecer de tudo.

Mas Raven puxou seu cabelo e empurrou, e puxou de volta, isso a fez sair de seu rápido estado de torpor. 

— Isso, chupe meu pau bem e você vai receber o meu nó. 

A ômega fez como ela disse, passou sua língua por baixo enquanto se esforçava para sugar, ela vibrou sentindo o pênis pulsar de desejo a cada impulso de sua boca.

O aperto da mão da alfa em seu cabelo ficou mais forte e sua cabeça foi empurrada com mais vigor. 

— Isso, muito bem, continue assim. — Raven aumentou a pressão em sua cabeça, Summer já sentia a falta de ar e seus pulmões começarem a arder. — Isso, você é uma puta tão boa levando meu pau. 

Alguma parte ainda consciente da mente de Summer se preocupou se ela conseguiria segurar o nó da alfa em sua boca, ela de algum modo estava conseguindo colocar o membro inteiro em sua boca com a ajuda do impulso que Raven estava dando com as mãos em sua cabeça, mas isso era o suficiente para encher sua boca, o que aconteceria se ela formasse o nó? 

Ela começou a sentir o pênis ficar mais inchado e pulsar com mais intensidade, Raven fechou os olhos moveu a cintura em sincronia com ela, até que ela a segurou no lugar com muita força e Summer sentiu em apenas um segundo o nó começar a se formar, a base do membro inchou formando uma bola e então a ejaculação da alfa começou a encher sua boca, esguicho atrás de esguicho. A ômega instintivamente tentou se afastar, mas Raven estava a segurando no lugar e só depois que o último esguicho saiu que a alfa a liberou, Summer se afastou respirando pesadamente depois de quase ter se engasgado. 

Depois de passar um tempo recuperando um fôlego, ela olhou para cima e implorou:

— Você prometeu…

Raven sorriu. 

— Sim, continue sendo uma boa puta e se encoste na parede. 

Summer se levantou e foi na direção da parede, a alfa agarrou seu braço e a girou fazendo seu rosto ser pressionado contra os tijolos. Ela arfou e logo soltou um gemido alto quando a alfa se encostou atrás dela, agora livre das roupas de baixo, a ômega podia sentir com perfeição o membro duro roçando em sua bunda exposta. 

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas empinando o quadril a fim de obter mais contato. 

— Você gosta disso, não é? É uma vadia pervertida. — Raven riu atrás dela. 

— O seu nó, você prometeu. — Summer respirou com dificuldade. 

— Se abre para mim, minha cadela. — A alfa disse perto do seu ouvido. 

Summer estremeceu, a dor em seu núcleo latejou intensa, ela apenas de inclinou na parede se apoiando com as mãos, não tardou para sentir as mãos de Raven segurarem rispidamente sua cintura a trazendo para perto, a ômega sentiu o pênis roçando sua intimidade, ela sentiu a provocação quando o membro passeou de um lado ao outro sem chegar a seu alvo de forma proposital. 

— Ah… Raven… Por favor… Eu preciso do seu nó. 

— Claro que precisa, você é uma cadela suja e pervertida, mas vai receber o que merece. 

Ela segurou a respiração quando sentiu a ponta cutucar sua entrada, só durou um segundo e a alfa se jogou para frente a penetrando de uma vez só. Summer gemeu sentindo sua buceta sendo completamente preenchida. 

A ômega não teve tempo de pensar em nada, Raven começou a empurrar ela com toda a vitalidade que se esperaria de um alfa dominante. Ela teve de se segurar para suportar os fervorosos movimentos da mulher atrás de si, mas a sensação do pau de Raven entrando e saindo de sua vagina estava a distraído de qualquer coisa, a cada estocada era como se ela estivesse prestes a perder a cabeça de tão bom que era. 

Summer só conseguia gemer alto, revirar os olhos e tentar se segurar como podia, certamente se a alfa não estivesse segurando sua cintura ela teria caído. A cada impulso todas as suas células de prazer gritavam em êxtase e todo o seu corpo tremia. 

Raven estava falando coisas sujas perto do seu ouvido, Summer estava distraída demais para entender o que eram, mas ela sentiu quando a alfa afundou e rosto em sua clavícula e então mordeu com grande força, ela gritou de dor e naquele mesmo instante sentiu o membro dentro de si pulsar e crescer formando o nó, um forte orgasmo explodiu dentro de si e vez todo o seu corpo convulsionar de prazer esquecendo completamente a dor da mordida. 

O quadril da alfa continuou se movendo aumentando e prolongando seu prazer, ela podia sentir os jatos de sêmen sendo ejaculados e o nó de Raven a enchendo por completo. Summer nunca se sentiu tão bem e parecia que tudo estava certo. 

— Summer? Summer? Summer? 

Ela ouviu a voz a chamar e de repente ela acordou gritando em um sobressalto. 

— Ei, ei, tá tudo bem, você está bem, está segura! 

Summer piscou olhando confusa para os lados, ela focalizou sua colega e amiga Glynda ao seu lado. 

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou atordoada. 

— Você estava gemendo e gritando enquanto dormia! Fiquei preocupada! — respondeu Glynda. 

— Foi tudo um sonho… — Summer murmurou ainda atordoada, ela olhou rapidamente por baixo do lençol para confirmar que ela sujou sua cama. 

_ Absolutamente vergonhoso!  _

— Sonho? Gritando daquela forma? Não era um pesadelo? 

— Sim, um pesadelo, um pesadelo horrível! — Ela disse e imediatamente começou a tremer. 

* * *

— Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. — Glynda dizia esfregando as temporadas. — Você sonhou que estava no cio na faculdade e um alfa te agarrava a força e você gostava? E aparentemente você teve um orgasmo enquanto dormia? — Ela lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. 

— Isso, eu devo esta louca! Diga que eu estou louca! Não é possível que eu tenha sonhando com… Com algo assim. — Summer se desesperou, ela tinha um grande copo de chá nas mãos. 

— Você está no cio, seus hormônios estão loucos, você não precisa se culpa por ter um sonho estranho, todo mundo tem sonhos estranhos às vezes. 

— Aaah, mas parecia tão real. — A ômega choramingou. — Eu senti ela me mordendo, eu juro por Deus que eu senti ela me mordendo. — Ela passou a mão na região onde Raven havia a mordido em seu sonho, a pele estava limpa e intocada.

— Ela? Ela quem, Summer? — A beta levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada. 

Ela queria mentir, queria encerrar o assunto, Summer sabia que Glynda não ia gostar da resposta, mas ela sempre foi muito ruim em guardar segredos. 

— Raven Branwen. 

— O que? De todas as pessoas tinha que ser justamente ela? — A sua amiga beta exclamou revoltada. 

— Desculpe, eu sei que vocês se odeiam, mas não pude evitar, aconteceu uma coisa… — Summer se levantou do sofá onde estava sentada, ela mexeu as mãos parecendo desconfortável. 

— Aconteceu uma coisa? Como assim? Que coisa é essa? — Glynda cruzou os braços a olhando cética. 

— Eu estava na aula do senhor Crimson quando comecei a sentir os sintomas de pré calor de forma mais intensa, aí assim que a aula acabou eu saí correndo, acabei cruzando com o pessoal da fraternidade dos alfas. 

— Aquele bando de cabeças de nó, o que aconteceu? —Ela revirou os olhos.

— Bem, isso é até engraçado. — Ela deu um riso nervoso. — Você sabe como os ômega podem ficar agressivos nesse período, não é? Bem, eles foram babacas como sempre, mas em vez de ignorar eu revidei e fui para cima de um deles. 

— Oh, Summer… — Glynda parecia decepcionada.

— Eu sei, mas foi nessa hora que a ela me segurou e de repente eu senti o cheiro dela e aconteceu uma coisa estranha, nos olhamos e eu senti uma coisa estranha, como estivesse no cio completo e precisasse desesperadamente que ela… Eh, você sabe, fizesse aquilo. 

— Então foi por causa disso que você teve esse sonho? Bem, isso explica muito coisa. — analisou a beta. 

— Sim, deve ter sido por causa desse acontecimento estranho que eu tive esse sonho estranho. Apenas um caso isolado intensificado pelos meus homônimos, maldito calor! As vezes eu odeio ser ômega. 

— Summer, você tem certeza disso? 

— Como assim? O que quer dizer? 

Glynda respirou fundo e pareceu escolher com cuidado suas palavras. 

— Você tem certeza que não sente alguma coisa por ela? Algo a mais? 

Summer sentiu seu rosto queimar. 

— Eu… 

— Summer! — Glynda repreendeu. — Ela é uma idiota! Ela anda com aqueles babacas, fumam, bebem, ficam assediando as pessoas que passam, ela é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que você não deveria se envolver para o seu próprio bem. 

Summer abaixou a cabeça. 

— Não fique assim, tem vários alfas decentes por aí que são muito melhores do que esses idiotas da fraternidade dos alfas, você merece melhor. — A beta colocou a mão em seu ombro. 

— Acho que você tem razão. — A ômega murmurou. — Obrigada pelo conselho. — Summer forçou um sorriso. 

  
  
  



	2. Uma Chance

Era um dia quente, Summer estava no espaço ao ar livre do campus da faculdade, as árvores davam uma boa cobertura de sombra o que ajudava a refrescar. Ela tinha vários papéis espalhados na mesa a sua frente, o lápis girava entre seus dedos. 

Havia se passado uma semana desde o "incidente estranho", não houve mais nenhum sonho daquele tipo, mas a verdade é que Summer não parou de pensar no que aconteceu, as imagens do sonho viam a perturbar sua mente e ela se pegou com muita frequência pensando na alfa. 

Summer não foi a aula por alguns dias, mas no dia anterior ela passou pelo mesmo caminho de sempre e o grupo da fraternidade dos alfas não estavam lá, naquele dia, ela fez o teste do Senhor Crimson e quando passou ali novamente, também não havia ninguém. 

Ela se sentiu meio decepcionada, queria ver a alfa novamente, nem que fosse para ver o que ia sentir quando estivesse de novo em sua frente ou talvez para esquecer de vez ela. Enquanto sua mente vagava em pensamentos, suas mãos agiram de forma automática e rabiscaram o papel em um desenho, demorou até Summer perceber que seu desenho era uma pessoa, uma mulher de cabelo volumoso, ela mordeu o lábio e adicionou uma jaqueta de couro, e os traços do rosto. 

Não foi a primeira vez que ela acabou desenhando a mulher alfa que povoava seus pensamentos, além disso, as últimas páginas de seu caderno de desenhos começou a ser preenchida com imagens e posições eróticas durante o tempo esteve em seu apartamento esperando seu calor passar, o primeiro tinha sido a cena de seu sonho, mas claro que ela deixou os corpos sem detalhes, assim ninguém saberia de quem se tratava, depois ela começou a desenhar outras cenas eróticas que surgiam em sua mente. 

Summer estava começando a se achar uma louca pervertida. Talvez ela devesse procurar Raven e resolver logo isso antes que ela enlouquecesse de verdade. Ela pegou o lápis vermelho e adicionou a cor ao olhos do desenho. Mas o que ia acontecer? Raven deve ser uma idiota que só lhe provocava e não quer nada sério, por que alguém como ela se interessaria por alguém como Summer? A alfa só ia brincar com ela, já conhecia essa história, amigos ômegas contando como foram usados e descartados por alfas como Raven. 

Ela começou a adicionar sombra ao desenho e estava ficando bem parecido com a alfa. Mas e daí? Qual era o exato problema disso? Não é como se Summer estivesse apaixonada, ela só estava… Atraída por ela, talvez ela pudesse apenas… saciar seus desejos?

— Esse lugar está ocupado?

Alguém perguntou e o sangue de Summer gelou ao reconhecer a voz, ela levantou a cabeça apenas para confirmar que era Raven bem ali na sua frente. 

— O que… O que você faz aqui? — Ela gaguejou e fechou rapidamente seu caderno escondendo seu desenho. 

— O campus é público. — Raven deu de ombros com uma cara de desinteresse. — E então? — A alfa apontou com a cabeça para o banco do outro lado da mesa. 

Summer levou alguns segundos para avaliar, ela ainda não tinha decidido se ia atrás de Raven ou não, mas parecia que o destino havia escolhido por ela, lhe restava aproveitar. 

— Como você disse, é público. — disse e observou a alfa se sentar, Raven empurrou uma garrafa de coca-cola pequena em sua direção. — O que é isso? É para mim? 

— É, pensei que estava quente hoje e um refri gelado cairia bem. — Raven falou apoiando os braços na mesa, seus olhos logo caíram nos cadernos e papéis. 

— Obrigada, isso foi… Gentil. — Summer aceitou a garrafa, estava bem gelada e tinha um canudo na boca já aberta, ela sugou o líquido açucarado e cheio de gás, foi um alívio diante do calor do dia. — Você não pegou um refri para você? — Ela reparou que Raven não tinha mais nenhuma garrafa. 

— Eu já tomei o meu… esses desenhos, são seus? — A alfa tinha um tom de voz suave, mas tinha uma pitadas de hesitação. 

— Sim, são. — Summer empurrou alguns papéis na direção da alfa tomando cuidado para manter o caderno com seus desenhos vergonhosos bem guardado perto de si. — A maioria são rascunhos e estudos de perspectiva. 

— Hmm… — A alfa analisou seus desenhos e depois colocou os papéis de lado. — São legais. 

Summer levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Por que você está sendo gentil? O que você quer? 

O rosto de Raven se torceu em uma expressão aborrecida, Summer não se intimidou com isso e a encarou de frente. 

— Estive pensando em você, é isso. — Ela admitiu forçando um tom de indiferença em sua voz, mas Summer notou um leve tom rosado em seu rosto. 

Ela não soube dizer se ficou mais chocada com o discreto rubor da alfa ou com a revelação que a mulher estava pensando nela. Estava sofrendo passando a semana com Raven em seus pensamentos que nem imaginou que a alfa poderia estar passando pelo mesmo problema. 

— Como assim pensando em mim? O que quer dizer com isso? — Ela sentiu se rosto ficar mais quente também. 

Uma sombra de dúvida passou pelo rosto da mulher alfa, Summer achou que ela ia se levantar e ir embora. 

— Não é possível que você não tenha sentido aquilo. 

— Oh, você sentiu também? — exclamou a ômega. 

— Que merda foi aquela que aconteceu? Me explica! — O rosto de Raven se franziu. 

— Eu não sei, foi muito bizarro, eu juro que aquilo nunca havia acontecido comigo antes. 

Raven pareceu se acalmar mais, porém, seu rosto ainda era de insatisfação.

— Isso nunca aconteceu comigo também, já estive com ômegas no cio antes, mas não foi nada parecido com o que aconteceu. 

— Sobre isso… — Summer disse com cuidado. — Suponho que você contou para seu amigos… — Ela não queria perguntar diretamente, mas deixou a questão no ar esperando que Raven tivesse tato o bastante para entender.

— Eu não contei para ninguém.

Ela se surpreendeu, será que deveria acreditar naquilo?

— Nem para o seu irmão?

A alfa balançou a cabeça em negativo, o rosto dela parecia bem sério, com os lábios pressionados e o cenho franzido.

— Por que você não contou? — perguntou com cautela.

— Porque alfas não pedem ajuda a outros alfas! — Ela bateu o punho fechado na mesa, o que assustou a ômega que se encolheu um pouco, assim que viu a reação de Summer, Raven suavizou sua expressão. — Desculpe, é que eu estou muito frustrada com isso, achei que você teria alguma resposta, mas parece que está tão no escuro quanto eu.

— Você acabou de me pedir desculpas? — Ela a olhou intrigada. 

— Sim, por que essa cara?

Summer sorriu, a alfa pediu para sentar, não foi o pedido mais educado do mundo, mas ainda sim pediu, lhe trouxe refrigerante, perguntou de seus desenhos e ainda a elogiou, surpreendentemente confessou que estava inquieta e preocupada com o que havia acontecido, e agora pediu desculpas…

— Nada, é que você é diferente do que eu havia imaginado. — A ômega sorriu e viu uma série de emoções passarem pelo rosto da alfa, surpresa, satisfação, confusão e depois aborrecimento.

— Como assim? Que tipo de pessoa você estava achando que eu sou, Rose?

— Não, é que… oh não, me desculpe, não era minha intenção te ofender, mas é que… você anda com aqueles idiotas e fica soltando piadas para cima de mim sempre que eu passo, você jogou até uma bituca de cigarro em mim uma vez! — Enquanto falava o embaraço de Summer foi virando raiva conforme ia lembrando de todas as coisas que Raven já fez com ela e outras pessoas no campus.

A alfa riu o que só aumentou a raiva de Summer.

— Aquilo foi engraçado.

— Não! Não teve a menor graça! — A ômega ralhou.

— Ei, era uma brincadeira, ok? Ninguém tinha intenção de te tocar ou qualquer um, a gente só estava de zoação! 

— Não acho que esse tipo de coisa deveria ser chamado de brincadeira, existem muitas outras formas mais saudáveis de se divertir.

— Tipo o que?

Summer foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta e olhou para a alfa, Raven estava a encarando com uma expressão sacana no rosto e um sorriso atrevido. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, por algum motivo todo o seu sonho veio em sua mente, fazendo todo o seu corpo esquentar.

— Coisas, eu acho!

— Coisas? — O sorriso de Raven cresceu e ela se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa. — Me explica que coisas são essas, Rose.

— Várias coisas, agora eu tenho de ir! — Ela começou a recolher os cadernos na mesa.

— Ir para onde? Ainda está cedo. — Raven disse perdendo todo o seu bom humor.

— Eu fiquei de encontrar umas amigas na biblioteca, do clube de leitura. — Summer juntou todo seu material em seus braços, sem deixar a garrafa de coca-cola de lado, ela se virou deu alguns passos apressados e depois deu meia volta novamente. — Obrigada pelo refrigerante. — Sorriu para a alfa e ela podia jurar que viu o leve rubor no rosto de Raven novamente.

Ela soltou um bufo irritado e murmurou um quase inaudível “não foi nada”, Summer riu e saiu correndo na direção da biblioteca.

* * *

No outro dia, Summer se sentou na mesma mesa para estudar, em pouco tempo, sua visitante alfa apareceu.

— Esse lugar está ocupado?

Summer levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

— Não está. — Ela viu que Raven estava com a garrafinha de coca-cola novamente, assim que se sentou empurrou a bebida em sua direção, Summer aceitou sem questionar.

— Desenhando de novo? — A alfa perguntou enquanto ela tomava um gole do refrigerante.

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo.

— Sabe é? — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sei. — respondeu a ômega fazendo cara de pretensiosa.

— E você quer que eu pare? 

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo deixando o suspense no ar.

— Não.

As sobrancelhas de Raven arquearam por um instante e depois ela sorriu, mas antes que ela falasse, Summer interrompeu.

— Mas eu não tenho certeza sobre isso, sobre você na verdade.

A alfa fez uma careta, mas não disse nada.

— Então vamos com calma, vamos nos conhecer melhor, ok? — Summer disse.

— Isso funciona para mim, apesar de eu não ser a pessoa com mais paciência do mundo. — Raven bufou mal humorada. — Mas eu estou tentando.

— Você… — A ômega começou um pouco hesitante, ela ajeitou uma mecha do próprio cabelo que o vento jogo em seu rosto. — Você realmente está interessada em mim? Ou isso tudo é por causa daquela coisa estranha do calor?

A alfa ficou em silêncio a olhando, depois soltou um suspiro.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, você nunca foi particularmente segura com a sua aparência? 

— Não muito. — admitiu a ômega. — Na escola foi difícil, as crianças ficavam me provocando dizendo que eu era esquisita, o ensino médio não foi muito melhor, mas fiz alguns bons amigos que gostavam de arte também, mas meus pais nunca aprovaram.

— E agora eles aceitam? — perguntou Raven.

Summer deu um sorriso travesso.

— Eles não sabem, pensam que eu estou estudando outra coisa.

— Isso é sério? — Raven perguntou desconfiada, mas ela estava sorrindo.

Ela riu:

— Sim, é sim.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você também não é como eu imaginei que você era, Rose. — Summer sentiu o rubor subir para seu rosto diante daquelas palavras. — Mas se isso responde a sua pergunta, sim, foi por causa daquela coisa estranha que rolou entre nós, mas acho que pode virar algo a mais, por que não? O que me diz? Topa em ir em um encontro comigo? Você me dá uma chance?

— Um encontro? — Inicialmente a ideia parecia perfeita em sua mente. — Eu não sei, alfas do seu tipo não tem fama de confiaveis. 

— Como assim?

— Tipo aquele filme que a garota tímida é convidada para o baile pelo alfa mais popular da escola e jogam um balde de sangue de porco em cima dela e todo mundo acha engraçado.

Raven levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Primeiro, não foi bem assim que aconteceu no filme, segundo, essa garota tímida que você tá falando era uma psicopata assassina, e terceiro, se for usar isso como comparação, então quem estaria em perigo seria eu e não você. 

— Isso é… Hmm… Eu deveria ter usado outro exemplo. 

— Deveria mesmo, achei que nerds como você eram mais espertos. — Enquanto falava Raven puxou casualmente um dos seus cadernos. 

— Eu não sou nerd! — Summer projetou a voz. — Pelo menos, não como aqueles manés que só sabem falar de Star Trek e jogar D&D o dia inteiro. — Ela revirou os olhos. 

— A série não é tão ruim, mas os fãs são um saco. — Raven disse folheando o caderno. 

— Tem razão, uma vez eu estava na locadora procurando as fitas do filme sabe? Ai o beta sem sal ficou me importunando fazendo várias perguntas sem sentido e dizendo que eu não sabia de nada e por isso não merecia alugar a fita, quero dizer, era só uma fita e nem era para mim, e sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu achei que ele era funcionário, mas na verdade era um idiota que… Ei! O que você tá fazendo? 

Summer se interrompeu percebendo subitamente que Raven estava olhando o caderno com seus desenhos "secretos". 

— Espera aí, o que é isso? — A alfa sorriu e afastou o caderno quando Summer tentou pegá-lo. 

— Não é nada, me devolve! 

— Isso aqui não parece  _ nada _ . — Raven riu de forma maliciosa. 

— São só desenhos de estudo de anatomia, só isso! — mentiu Summer, ela sentia o rosto ficando cada vez mais quente. 

— Em posições sexuais? — Raven lhe deu um olhar sujo enquanto sorria. 

Summer gemeu irritada, ela queria negar, mas não achou nenhuma desculpa que realmente fosse funcionar. 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu as vezes gosto de fazer desenhos eróticos! Não tem nada de errado nisso, só me devolve, por favor! Antes que mais alguém veja! 

— E por que você tem vergonha disso? — A alfa perguntou devolvendo o caderno para Summer. 

— Você não entende. — A ômega agarrou o caderno e o abraçou em seu peito. — Eu tive uma educação muito conservadora, aprendi a fazer as coisas que eu gosto e que meus pais não aprovariam escondida. E apesar que aqui eu tenho muito mais liberdade, ainda é difícil certas coisas e desapegar de alguns hábitos. 

— Bem, relaxa, eu não vou contar para ninguém o que eu vi. 

— Sério? — Summer olhou a alfa sorridente de forma cética. 

— Com uma condição. — Raven disse com um sorriso atrevido.

— Que eu vá em um encontro com você? — Ela adivinhou.

— Não, que você faça um desenho para mim.

— Eu desenhar algo para você? Não peça nada estranho! — A ômega acrescentou preocupada.

— Você tem o kama sutra desenhando no seu caderno, não tem o que reclamar. 

— Bem… então, o que é? — Summer revirou os olhos.

— Me desenhe transando com a Jennifer Beals!

— O que?! Que tipo de coisa estranha é essa?! De jeito nenhum que eu vou fazer isso!

— Você prometeu! — A alfa parecia surpresa pela recusa.

— Eu não prometi nada! — A ômega ralhou. — Além do mais, eu tenho certeza que você está só blefando! — Ela começou a recolher suas coisas para ir embora.

— Ei, espere, vai inventar uma desculpa e ir embora de novo?

— Não! Eu estou apenas indo! 

— Vou te esperar aqui a manhã! — Summer ouviu, mas não virou para trás e continuou andando em frente com o nariz empinado. 

* * *

No outro dia já era sexta-feira e Summer estava uma hora atrasada com relação ao horário que ela costumava ficar na mesa, não foi tão surpreendente quando ela encontrou Raven lá sentada com uma cara mal humorada que assustaria qualquer um. Quando se aproximou a ômega notou que ela estava usando um fone de ouvido conectado ao um  _ walkman  _ que estava sobre a mesa.

Raven levantou um olhar ainda em volta com um ar hostil, mas Summer não se intimidou.

— Esse lugar está ocupado? — perguntou a ômega repetindo as exatas palavras que a alfa usou nos dois dias antes.

— Que engraçada, Rose! — Raven rosnou descontente. — Acha que é engraçado me dá um chá de cadeira? Ninguém me faz de palhaça! 

Summer a viu tirar o fone e jogar de qualquer jeito na mesa, ela se sentou e viu a garrafa de coca-cola fazia ao lado indicando que Raven estava ali à bastante tempo.

— Não foi planejado, aconteceu um imprevisto e a aula de escultura demorou mais que o normal, desculpe por isso.

Com sua explicação um pouco da raiva da alfa se dissipou, mas ela ainda mantinha o rosto carrancudo. 

— Tá bom, vou esquecer isso porque você é bolinho fofo.

— Isso era para ser um elogio? — Summer levantou uma sobrancelha sem saber se ficava ofendida ou não.

— Tem coisa curta, você prefere isso?

— Prefiro que me chame pelo meu nome! Acho que alguém aqui tem de melhorar seus flertes.

Raven a olhou torto, depois soltou um bufo de riso.

— Você tem sorte de eu gostar de você, Rose!

— Não tenho certeza se é sorte. — Summer provocou em tom de brincadeira, ela ficou contente que rapidamente o clima ruim se foi. — Eu trouxe uma coisa para você.

— Meu desenho? — A alfa tentou adivinhar.

— Não! Isso! — Ela puxou uma caixa colorida em azul de sua mochila.

A alfa pegou por cima da mesa e abriu.

— Cookie de chocolate? — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha. — Você comprou isso?

— Foi eu que fiz, com minhas próprias mãos! — A ômega falou cheia de orgulho.

Raven sorriu e brincou:

— Pra casar!

Summer fez uma careta para aquelas palavras.

— Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso. — Ela desdenhou e observou quando a alfa pegava um dos biscoitos e levava a boca. — Gostou? — perguntou cheia de expectativas.

— É meio doce demais, mas é bom.

Summer bufou de raiva.

— Idiota! Eu fiz isso só para você e você nem para me dá um elogio?

— Ei! Eu estou fazendo uma critica construtiva, da próxima vez coloque menos açúcar! 

— Chata! — A ômega cruzou os braços aborrecida.

A alfa riu.

— Pare de agir feito uma pirralha, coisa miúda! 

— Não me chame de coisa miúda! Isso é ainda pior do que “coisa curta”! — Summer ralhou irritada e Raven apenas riu mais dela. — De qualquer forma, eu não posso ficar muito, vim mais para entregar isso para você.

— Você já vai? — O divertimento da alfa sumiu em um segundo de sua face. 

— Sim, tenho reunião do clube de leitura.

— Você falou isso quarta-feira! — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Ah… é que… bem… sabe… ok! Eu menti na quarta, foi só uma desculpa para sair, desculpe por isso. — Apesar de seu constrangimento inicial, Summer achou melhor confessar logo a verdade.

— Eu já sabia.

Summer fez uma expressão de surpresa.

— Como assim já sabia?

— Eu falei com o Philippe Gloss, ele é do clube de leitura e ele disse que vocês só se reúnem nas sextas-feiras.

— Então você sabia esse tempo todo que eu tinha mentido? Isso torna tudo ainda mais constrangedor. — A ômega se sentiu culpada.

Raven deu de ombros parecendo indiferente.

— Deixa isso pra lá, só não precisa mentir para mim, se tiver que sair, só diz isso, não inventa desculpas.

Summer acabou lhe dando um sorriso singelo e ela pode jura que viu novamente aquele leve rubor no rosto da alfa antes de Raven virar a cabeça para longe. A ômega pegou uma caneta e puxou um pedaço de papel, rabiscou um pouco e depois ofereceu para a alfa. Raven piscou atordoada para o papel por um segundo.

— Isso é… Você está me dando o número do seu telefone?

— Só me liga de noite, depois das oitos. — Summer deu um sorriso tímido e saiu correndo.

* * *

Depois de jantar uma pizza, Summer se despediu de Glynda quando sua colega disse que ia dormir, ela deu a desculpa que ia ficar assistindo TV um pouco mais e sentou na ponta do sofá perto do telefone. Ela tentou se distrair com o programa que estava passando, mas não estava ajudando muito, quando deu oito e quinze minutos, o telefone tocou, antes do segundo toque Summer atendeu. 

— Boa noite, coisa curta. — A voz arrastada da alfa fez sua nuca se arrepiar. 

— Boa… Boa noite. 

— Ouvi dizer que esse era o número do disk sexo. 

— O que? 

Raven riu alto do outro lado da linha. 

— Estou só brincando, não precisa pirar, docinho. 

— Você é horrível. 

— Que tal a gente se encontrar amanhã? Ou você vai me enrolar mais uma vez? 

— Eu não estou enrolando, só conhecendo o terreno. 

— Lá vem você com esse papo de novo, vamos lá, Rose. — Raven disse. — Já estamos conversando, eu fui legal e respeitosa, não acha que mereço um voto de confiança? — A voz dela ficou mais séria. — Me dá uma chance. 

— Eu sei, você… — Summer relaxou no sofá. — Você está sendo uma pessoa bem diferente do que eu imaginei, de um jeito bom. 

— Tá rolando uma coisa entre nós, você sente isso também, não é? Estou disposta a arriscar e ver até onde isso vai, para isso, precisamos levar isso adiante. Você concorda? 

Summer olhou a parede da sala por um longo tempo, a televisão como um ruído de fundo inexpressivo.

— Rose? — A alfa chamou certamente estranhando o silêncio. 

— Desculpe, eu concordo, quero dizer, eu também sinto que existe algo entre nós e quero… entender melhor isso. 

— E então? — A alfa incentivou. 

— Amanhã, às sete, me espera na frente do dormitório. — Summer disse firme. — Uma chance, Raven! Uma chance! 

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, Glynda estava encostada na entrada na sala a olhando de forma crítica. 

— Foi ótimo falar com você, tchau! — Ela disse de forma rápida e rígida batendo o telefone no gancho sem dá tempo de Raven responder nada. — Você não tinha ido dormir? 

— Vim pegar um copo de água. — Ela disse se aproximando com passos controlados. — O que você está fazendo? 

— Nada. — Sua voz saiu completamente falsa. 

— Summer, eu ouvi você marcando um encontro, por favor, me diz que não era Raven Branwen do outro lado da linha. 

Summer mordeu o próprio lábio. 

— Deus! Eu não acredito em você! — A beta exclamou horrorizada. 

— Você não entende! Nós conversamos! Ela é diferente! 

— Você sabe quantos ômega no mundo já falaram essa mesma frase: ela é diferente. 

— Mas… 

— Summer, por favor! Eu estou preocupada com você. 

— Eu posso me cuidar! 

Glynda soltou um suspiro pesado. 

— Você começa a sair com ela, ai quando ver esta usando roupas de couro e meias arrastão, ai depois começa a beber whiskey e fumar maconha, quando percebe acha que é uma boa ideia fazer tatuagens e colocar piercings. — Ela falou em um fôlego só, a beta suspirou e continuou mais calma. — Eu só não quero ver você jogar sua vida fora por causa de uma alfa babaca. 

Summer abriu a boca para argumentar, mas fechou rapidamente e colocou sua expressão mais séria no rosto. 

— Eu agradeço por se preocupar comigo, não tenho com dizer o quanto é especial pra mim saber que tenho um amiga que gosta tanto de mim. — Summer se levantou enquanto falava e segurou as duas mãos de Glynda. — Eu te prometo que não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou mudar quem eu sou. 

— Não faça promessas que você não sabe se vai cumprir. — A beta disse parecendo ainda muito preocupada. 

— Eu vou cumprir. — Summer disse sorrindo confiante. 

Glynda soltou a respiração. 

— Vou confiar em você, mas nunca vou confiar nela. 


	3. O Início de Algo

  
  


Summer batia o pé na calçada de concreto, ela estava esperando Raven na frente do dormitório, assim como combinaram. Ela usava um macacão jeans cuja a parte de baixo era uma saia, meia-calça colorida combinado com sua camisa, em seus pés um all-star branco. 

Glynda estava ao seu lado fazendo uma cara de mal humor. 

— Talvez ela não venha. — A beta disse e Summer lhe lançou um olhar raivoso. 

Mas apesar disso, a ômega não conseguia responder a provocação da amiga. Ela olhou novamente seu relógio de pulso, 19:30. Summer mordeu o próprio lábio apreensiva, talvez Glynda estivesse certa… 

— Parece que eu não tenho tanta sorte. — A beta comentou mal humorada, Summer levantou o rosto e a viu olhando para o lado, ela seguiu seu olhar e seu coração deu um pequeno pulo ao ver o carro esportivo vermelho se aproximando. 

O porsche 911 parou na frente delas e o vidro do motorista abaixou, Raven estava lá fazendo uma expressão arrogante. 

— Hoje a noite é duas por uma? — Ela sorriu maliciosa olhando rapidamente para Glynda e Summer. 

Glynda soltou um bufo irritado e se inclinou no capô do carro para ficar mais perto da alfa.

— Escuta aqui, Branwen, se ela não estiver de volta exatamente a meia-noite, eu vou chamar a polícia, entendeu? 

— Sim, senhora. — respondeu Raven em tom de zombaria. 

— Sem gracinhas, Branwen. — A beta rosnou. 

— Entendi, sem gracinhas. — Raven riu e Summer viu a raiva aumenta na amiga e se apressou a dar a volta no carro e entrar pela porta do passageiro. 

— Chega disso. — Ela disse enquanto se sentava ao lado da alfa e fechava a porta. — Vamos logo, tchau, Glynda, até mais tarde! — Ela se despediu da amiga a vendo se afastar do carro um pouco surpresa. — Vai, logo, dirigi. — disse entre os dentes e Raven saiu com o carro pelo campus. 

— Aquela cadela da Goodwitch marca em cima, em? — A alfa comentou em tom de desdenha. 

— Ela é uma boa amiga, só está preocupada comigo. — Summer suspirou. 

— Deixa eu adivinhar, ela acha que eu sou uma má influência? — A alfa riu. 

— Pode culpar ela? Eu mesma ainda não confio totalmente em você. 

— Sério? — Raven a olhou de lado enquanto manobrava o carro para fora do limite do campus. 

— Sim, e escute bem, você vai me levar para assistir Os Fantasmas se Divertem e depois vamos no McDonald's e se esse carro virar em uma rua estranha…. Eu tenho uma faca no meu bolso! 

— E o que você vai fazer com essa faca? — A alfa levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Te matar. — Ela disse com tom severo. 

Raven olhou por alguns segundos para ela com a expressão franzina depois riu. 

— Eu gosto de você, Rose. 

Summer sentiu todas suas defesas se partindo e um rubor subiu para seu rosto, ela precisava de distração para não pensar em como seu coração começou a bater feito um louco. 

— Isso é um toca-fitas? — Ela perguntou apontando para o aparelho de som no meio do carro. 

— Sim. 

— Você tem fitas de música aí? 

Raven a olhou um pouco desconfiada, ela tentou manter o foco na direção. 

— Tenho, mas não acho que você vai gostar das músicas. 

— Por que não? Acha que eu não gosto de rock? — Summer cruzou os braços e fez cara de ofendida. 

— Gosta? Achei que você fosse mais o estilo Cyndi Lauper. 

— Gosto dela também, posso postar de Sex Pistols e de Madonna, sem problemas nisso. 

— Hmm… essa foi a combinação mais estranha que eu já ouvi. — A alfa só olhou de canto para ela sem virar a cabeça totalmente. — Pega alguma aí no porta-luvas. 

Summer abriu o pequeno compartimento que ficava em frente ao banco do passageiro, havia uma carteira de cigarros, o walkman que ela tinha visto Raven usando antes, um pacote de chiclete, várias fitas cassete e fichas telefônicas soltas. 

Ela pegou algumas fitas e verificou se havia alguma identificação, parecia que Raven fazia sua própria seleção de músicas e gravava no K7 porque as únicas coisas que identificavam as fitas eram "gravação 67", "gravação 73", "gravação 12", "gravação 25". Assim era impossível ela saber quais músicas tinham ali, Summer escolheu uma aleatória, "gravação 06" e colocou no toca-fitas do carro. 

Ela apertou o botão de play e por alguns segundos nenhum som saiu e Summer achou que havia algo de errado com a gravação, a ômega olhou para Raven que estava com cara de tédio concentrada em dirigir. 

De repente a música começou a sair e Summer arfou surpresa, era uma voz que ela conhecia bem.

— Isso é… 

— O que? Que merda! — Raven gritou furiosa e freou abruptamente o carro, ela rapidamente clicou em ejetar a fita interrompendo a música, a alfa pegou o K7 e escondeu dentro do bolso. — Quem mandou você pegar isso? Isso não era para está aqui! — Ela rosnou nervosamente. 

— Isso é você cantando? — Summer não podia acreditar no que havia ouvido. 

— Isso é uma coisa pessoal e privada! — Raven ralhou claramente nervosa e ainda enraivecida. — Você não pode contar isso para ninguém, Rose! 

— Ei! Relaxa! Você está me assustando. — Ela viu a alfa se virar de volta ao volante, Summer nunca havia a visto daquela forma, ela estava alterada. 

— Você não vai contar isso para ninguém. — Raven rosnou em tom de ameaça, mas Summer podia notar o medo por trás de suas palavras. 

— Não vou contar, prometo, você também sabe um segredo constrangedor meu, lembra? — Ela disse o mais séria que podia para tranquilizar a outra. — Eu entendo que existem coisas que são só suas e que você não se sente confortável ou quer compartilhar com mais ninguém, eu vou respeitar isso, não tenho o menor interesse em te prejudicar ou prejudicar qualquer pessoa. Me desculpe por isso ter acontecido. 

Raven a olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas depois encarou o para brisa do porsche, o silêncio se afastou por um tempo que parecia insuportável. 

— Sabe como sua amiga estava preocupada com você? — Raven disse e Summer assentiu. — Você é uma pessoa boa demais para isso, eu não ia gostar se você mudasse. — Ela ligou o carro e colocou a mão na alavanca do câmbio. — Uma pessoa boa demais para alguém como eu. 

Summer sentiu o tom um tanto sombrio da alfa e colocou sua mão sobre a de Raven que estava no câmbio. A alfa a olhou surpresa pelo repentino contato. 

— Vamos ver o filme agora. — Summer lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. — E esquecer que isso aconteceu. 

Raven sorriu discretamente e acelerou o porsche pelas ruas da cidade. 

* * *

— Ah, eu quero pipoca e refri, vamos comprar! — A ômega falou toda animada agarrando o braço de Raven. 

As duas haviam entrado no cinema e comprado os ingressos para ver Os Fantasmas se Divertem. 

A alfa bufou e murmurou algo sobre ela agir feito uma pirralha, mas havia uma expressão leve de divertimento em seu rosto enquanto ela ia comprar a pipoca e um copo grande de coca-cola. 

— Aqui seu pedido, Rose. 

Summer pegou o pote de pipoca, mas era grande demais e ela teria dificuldade de segurar ele e o copo de refrigerante ao mesmo tempo. 

— Pode segurar o meu refri para mim? — Ela perguntou tentando fazer uma cara fofa, Summer estava testando algumas coisas e aquilo teve exatamente o efeito que ela queria, aquele rubor discreto apareceu no rosto da alfa. 

— Tá! — Raven segurou o copo e deu passos duros em direção a sala onde o filme seria exibido. 

Summer riu daquilo, toda vez que Raven ficava nervosa ela disfarçava com uma atitude durona. Era até fofo, em sua opinião. 

A ômega a seguiu e elas sentaram em uma fileira de trás que estava mais vazia, não demorou para o filme começar e o silêncio se arrastou. Summer achou Raven mais quieta que o normal, quando se encontravam no campus a alfa sempre puxava algum assunto, talvez fosse por causa do filme, mas ela estava com a sensação que a culpa era do acidente com a fita no carro.

Ela se sentiu culpada, Summer queria concertar isso. 

— Posso ter minha coca agora! — A ômega perguntou baixinho. 

Raven ofereceu o copo e em vez de pegar, Summer simplesmente se inclinou e sugou o refrigerante pelo canudo. Quando levantou a cabeça, a alfa estava a olhando um pouco surpreendida. 

— Você quer tomar também? — A ômega perguntou com uma falsa inocência. 

Raven sorriu de lado e levou o copo à boca e chupou a coca-cola pelo canudo. 

Ela sentiu que isso aliviou um pouco da tensão, o filme seguiu tranquilo com algumas risadas que enchiam a sala nos momentos mais engraçados, Summer e Raven dividiram a pipoca e o refrigerante. Em algum momento do final do filme, a ômega se encostou no ombro da alfa. 

— Para alguém que ameaçou me matar você está parecendo bem macia agora. — Raven comentou bebendo o último gole da coca-cola. 

— Para de ser chata. — Summer balançou a cabeça no braço da alfa sentindo o cheiro de couro de sua roupa e o odor natural de alfa que a fazia se sentir bem. 

— Bem, eu estou com fome, que tal irmos no McDonald's como você falou antes? — Raven propôs. 

— Oh sim! — De repente ela ficou toda animada novamente, como se uma injeção de vida tivesse sido aplicada nas veias da ômega. — Vamos naquele Mc drive-thru! 

— Não, você vai sujar meu carro, nem pensar! 

— Injusto! — Summer fez beicinho. 

* * *

— Não sei como me convenceu a fazer isso, Rose. — Raven resmungou entrando com o carro no drive-thru do McDonald's. 

Summer apenas riu. 

— Você pode me chamar pelo meu nome, sabia? 

A voz da máquina saiu informando que deveriam fazer seu pedido. 

— Quatro cheeseburgers, uma porção grande de batata frita, um milk-shake de morango tamanho grande e uma lata de soda de limão. — A alfa disse e a máquina respondeu que o pedido estaria pronto em dois minutos. 

O carro foi um pouco mais para frente e elas receberam seu pedido pela janela, Raven estacionou o porsche em uma rua próxima e foi logo abrindo sua latinha de soda limão. 

— Você vai conseguir beber tudo isso de milk-shake? — A alfa perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. 

— Tá me subestimando. — Summer riu e começou a tomar a bebida rosada. 

— Depois que você pega confiança, fica abusada, em? — A alfa sorriu. 

— Eh, você não é tão ruim quanto eu achei que era. 

Raven deu uma mordida em seu lanche. 

— Por que você continua repetindo isso? 

— Hm? Como assim? — A ômega fez uma expressão confusa enquanto acabava de engolir um pedaço de seu sanduíche. 

— Já é a terceira vez que você fala algo parecido, me pergunto o porquê. — Ela continuou a comer. — Será que você pensava muito em mim antes? 

Summer se engasgou. 

— O que? Por que eu faria tal coisa? Quero dizer… bem, eu acho que talvez, só talvez, eu tenha pensado um pouco em você. — Ela se atrapalhou com as palavras e finalizou tossindo. 

— Um pouco? — Raven estava já comendo seu segundo cheeseburger. — Foi por isso que você me desenhou em seu caderno? 

— Que? Você viu aquilo? — Summer sentiu seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho. 

— Você se distrai muito fácil, nem percebe quando alguém faz algo na sua frente. 

— Talvez eu só tenha achado que você era um bom modelo. — Ela se voltou para seu milk-shake. 

— E eu acredito em contos de fadas. — Raven zombou. — Você ficou pensando em mim depois daquilo, não precisa fazer um grande caso, eu também fiquei. 

— O que… — Talvez aquela fosse a pergunta mais difícil de se fazer. — O que você sente por mim? 

A alfa a olhou por alguns segundos em silêncio, ela descartou a embalagem do lanche depois que terminou e ligou o carro começando a manobrar pela rua. 

— Eu não sei, só sei que a atração entre nós é inegável. 

Summer sorriu e balançou a cabeça para confirmar o que ela dizia. 

— Você acha que é só físico? 

— Só o tempo dirá, mas, sem dúvida, essa sua roupa me deixa na dúvida. 

— O que? O que quer dizer com isso? — Summer olhou rapidamente para suas roupas. 

— Céus, eu passei a noite inteira fazendo um esforço incrível para não olhar para suas pernas! Você só pode ter feito isso de propósito! 

— O que?! E eu que estava pensando que você estava chateada com a coisa da fita, mas você só estava sendo pervertida com as minhas pernas? Ora sua… — Summer deu um pequeno soco no braço da alfa, mas acabou rindo da situação. 

— Eu não tenho culpa se você tem pernas atraentes, não sou de ferro. — Raven acabou rindo suavemente junto com a ômega. 

— Mas podia pelo menos ter sido honesta. 

— E como é que eu ia dizer uma coisa dessas sem ser totalmente estranho? 

— Você acha isso estranho? É por que não viu o… — Summer se interrompeu e todo seu bom humor sumiu em um segundo. 

— O que? — Raven perguntou estranhando a mudança de ânimo da ômega. 

— Não é nada. 

— Você é esquisita, mas sorte a sua que eu gosto de você, Rose…

Summer olhou para ela e sorriu ela viu aquele leve rubor no rosto da alfa antes de aparecer um sorriso comedido em seu rosto. 

— Summer. — Raven se corrigiu. 

Elas ficam em um silêncio confortável enquanto o carro entrava no campus da faculdade e ia na direção do dormitório. 

— Dez e meia, tempo de sobra para a cadela chata da Goodwitch não encher meu saco. — A alfa desdenhou ao parar o porsche. 

— Por que vocês duas se odeiam tanto? — A ômega perguntou. 

— Já ouviu falar de amor à primeira vista? Bem, existe o oposto disso, o ódio à primeira vista. 

Summer riu. 

— Estudávamos no mesmo colégio no ensino médio. — Raven continuou. — E desde o primeiro dia de aula, nós não nos damos bem. Ela é muito certinha e eu rebelde, é claro que íamos rivalizar, no dia que eu tirei uma nota mais alta que ela… você deve saber como ela é competitiva e orgulhosa. Eu também sou e devo admitir que adoro provocá-la. 

— Você é terrível! — A ômega riu. 

Raven sorriu de forma maliciosa. 

— Tô achando que você não se importa muito com isso. 

— É porque você tem sorte, eu também gosto de você, Raven. 

A alfa se mexeu no banco virando um pouco para seu lado. 

— Isso quer dizer…? — Raven incentivou. 

Summer se virou no banco também, deixando os restos de seu lanche de lado e se inclinando para mais perto da alfa. 

— Eu acho que a gente deveria dá uma chance para nos, ver o que sentimos e como as coisas acontecem. 

— Eu não sou uma pessoa fácil e somos muito diferentes, você acha que tem como isso dá certo? — Raven chegou ainda mais perto. 

— Só vamos saber se tentar. 

Summer colocou suas mãos gentilmente no rosto da alfa e deslizou os dedos para trás enquanto se inclinava para frente, os olhos de Raven caírem em seus lábios em um segundo e depois fechou os olhos, a ômega pressionou um pouco a nuca da outra quando sentiu seus lábios se tocarem. 

Todo seu corpo se aqueceu com a sensação, seu pulso se acelerou e ela acabou praticamente se jogando na direção da alfa, Raven pareceu se surpreender por um segundo, mas logo retribuiu intensificando o beijo e a segurando pela cintura. Summer sentiu seu corpo vibrar e sua mente foi inundada por todo o tipo de sensação boa, era como se o mundo e todas as preocupações estivesse sumido e tudo estava certo e perfeito. 

Raven foi a primeira a se afastar em busca de recuperar o fôlego. 

— Uou, isso foi… — A alfa começou. 

— Perfeito. — Summer completou com um sorriso bobo e levemente ofegante. 

Raven apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e a puxou para mais um beijo. No fundo de sua mente, Summer pensou que era bem diferente do beijo que aconteceu em seu sonho, na verdade, a aquele Raven era completamente diferente da alfa que estava na sua frente naquele momento. 

Era tudo muito perfeito. 

— Eu te ligo para a gente marcar algo. — Raven disse depois que se despediram e Summer saiu do carro. 

— Ok, eu adorei a noite. 

Raven lhe deu uma piscadela e ela saiu com o carro. A ômega subiu pelo prédio dos apartamentos que eram os dormitórios da faculdade, quando entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, Glynda já estava lá lhe encarando com uma expressão severa. 

— Pela sua cara de boba apaixonada imagino que tenha ido tudo muito bem. — A beta falou. 

— Sim, ela beija tão bem. — Summer riu. 

— Oh meu Deus, não! 

— Você queria que tudo tivesse dado errado, não é? — Summer adivinhou rindo da amiga. — Você deveria admitir que ela não é tão ruim quanto você pensa. — Ela piscou bem-humorada e foi para seu quarto. 

Glynda trincou os dentes. 

— Não pode ser, eu não posso ter me enganado assim. Deve ter alguma coisa de errado com ela. 

Ela pensou na época do ensino médio, havia um ômega que Raven namorava… como era o nome dele mesmo? Taiyang! O que será que aconteceu com ele? Glynda nunca mais ouviu falar do ômega loiro que era a estrela do time de natação da escola. 

Talvez estivesse na hora de fazer algumas pesquisas. 


	4. Noite Perfeita

  
  
  
  


Summer gemeu sentindo a pressão bem-vinda do corpo de Raven contra o seu, o porsche estava atrás de si dando o único suporte para ela não cair para trás, as mãos da alfa estava apertando sua cintura de forma possessiva e ela própria segurava a nuca da mulher enfiando seus dedos através dos fios negros de seu cabelo segurando-a no lugar para a alfa não se afastar. 

Já fazia duas semanas que as duas estavam se encontrando e de algum modo, elas sempre acabavam daquela mesma forma. Com beijos intensos e apaixonados, calores e desejos nos braços uma da outra. 

Raven se afastou respirando com dificuldade. 

— Que droga, para de exalar feromônios, tá me deixando louca. 

A ômega riu daquilo. 

— Desculpe, juro que não tô fazendo de propósito. — Ela fez uma cara de falsa inocência, mas ela sabia exatamente o tipo de efeito que causava na outra, o volume pressionado contra sua barriga não deixava dúvidas do estado que Raven estava. 

— Sua pestinha! — A alfa disse em tom de brincadeira. — Por que a gente não sobe para seu apartamento e damos um jeito nisso? 

Summer segurou seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo, quando se separou estava sorrindo. 

— Gosto da ideia, mas acho que Glynda não vai gostar muito. 

O rosto de Raven azedou na menção de sua amiga. 

— Eu também no gosto, só de pensar nela eu broxo. — A alfa se afastou um passo. — Nos vemos amanhã? 

— Eu não tenho aula amanhã, podíamos sair de dia? 

— Eu tenho aula, e a tarde combinamos ir na cidade. 

— Ah… — Summer parecia decepcionada. 

— Não faça essa cara, coisinha pequena, podemos sair a noite. 

— É que a gente só sai a noite. 

— Por que isso é um problema? 

— Você pretende contar para os seus amigos? Sobre a gente? 

A alfa fez uma expressão de desconforto. 

— Por que isso agora? Você vai contar para os seus amigos? 

— Eu…

— Escuta, Summer, o que nós temos não é nada sério, ainda, meu último relacionamento foi complicado, eu não quero que o que existe entre nós também seja complicado, ok? 

— Complicado como? 

— Complicado. — Raven disse colocando um ponto final na história. — Não faz essa cara de cachorrinho, vamos sair a noite, eu te levo em um lugar especial. 

— Que lugar?

— Surpresa. 

Summer fez beicinho e Raven riu. 

— Birra não vai te ajudar. Te vejo amanhã? 

— Sim! — A ômega jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Raven e a beijou acariciando sua nuca. 

Depois que se separaram, Summer observou o porsche vermelho da alfa se afastando com um som alto do motor. Ela subiu para seu apartamento, Glynda estava em seu quarto estudando, sua amiga beta queria muito entrar na escola de direito. A ômega seguiu seu exemplo e foi para seu próprio quarto. 

Mas em vez de deitar e dormir, Summer sentou-se em sua mesa de trabalho e puxou um papel para começar a trabalhar em um novo desenho, como não teria aula no outro dia e ela só ia se encontrar com Raven a noite, teria muito tempo para acabar o que ela pretendia fazer. 

* * *

Era umas 4 horas da tarde quando o telefone do apartamento tocou, Glynda o atendeu. 

— Alô? 

— Ah, é você…. — Raven disse entediada do outro lado da linha. — Passa para a Summer. — Ela exigiu. 

— Escuta aqui, Branwen, eu ainda não sei qual é a sua, mas vou descobrir e não vou deixar você machucar a minha amiga. 

— Tá! Tá! Passa logo para ela, oh criatura insuportável. 

Glynda bufou de raiva e deixou o telefone na mesa caminhando até o quarto de sua amiga, ela bateu na porta e Summer disse para ela entrar. A beta apenas abriu um pouco a porta e colocou sua cabeça para dentro. 

— É a Branwen no telefone, ela quer falar com você. 

— O que? — Summer pulou da cadeira e correu quase atropelando Glynda do meio do caminho. — Desculpe! — gritou depois que empurrou a amiga, ela chegou em um segundo na sala e pegou o telefone para por na orelha. — Oi, tô aqui. — disse um pouco ofegante. 

— Cheguei mais cedo, se arruma que eu vou passar ai em dez minutos para a gente sair. 

— Mas já? 

— Sim, ou você tá ocupada e quer desmarcar? 

— Não, não, eu estarei lá. 

— Tá. — Raven desligou, Summer reparou que ela estava um tanto mal humorada na linha, a alfa disse que ia sair a tarde com os amigos e agora falou que terminou mais cedo, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? 

Summer voltou para o quarto para se trocar, ela se amaldiçoou por esta suja de tinta, passou água para tirar o pior e coloco uma calça jeans de cintura alta, uma camiseta cortada na barriga, pegou seu desenho, ajeitou um pouco seu cabelo com uma escova e pegou a jaqueta jeans que ela desenhou diversas flores nas costas usando tinta.

Glynda estava a olhando quando ela corria na direção da porta.

— Summer, por favor, tenha cuidado, não faça nada irresponsável! — A beta disse.

— Relaxa, eu estou preparada. — A ômega piscou sorrindo. — Lembra que eu estou tomando aquele remedinho.

— Você vai fazer isso mesmo? Sério? — Glynda perguntou quase incrédula.

— Qual é o problema? Eu quero e você sabe que eu não sou virgem.

— Eu confio em você, mas não confio nela, tem certeza que ela não tá te pressionando?

— A Raven não me pressionou nenhuma vez, eu juro. — A ômega disse passando toda a seriedade em sua voz.

— Mas nem…

— Nem forçou a barra, nem passou dos limites, nada! Glynda, eu te prometo que ela está sendo perfeita. — Summer a interrompeu. 

— Tá bom. — Glynda engoliu a seco. — Se divirta no seu encontro. 

— Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. — Ela saltou para frente e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

Summer desceu do prédio, ainda havia pessoas circulando pelo local pois ainda estava cedo, ela viu Raven do outro lado encostada no 911 fumando um cigarro. A ômega sorriu e foi em sua direção, ao perceber a alfa jogou o cigarro fora e ajeitou a jaqueta de couro.

— Bela roupa, miúda, você deveria se vestir assim mais vezes. — Raven falou com um sorriso atrevido.

Foi a vez de Summer corar com o elogio.

— Achei que combinava mais quando eu estou com você. — Ela respondeu dando um giro para mostrar a parte de trás de sua jaqueta jeans. — Foi eu que desenhei isso, você gostou?

— Gostei, mas prefiro você de frente, assim posso olhar para sua barriga.

— Eu nem entrei no carro e você já está sendo pervertida! — brincou a ômega.

— Você que me provoca, eu já vi suas pernas, agora sua barriga, quando vou poder ver tudo?

Summer se aproximou fazendo a sua típica carinha de inocente.

— Talvez mais cedo do que você imagina.

Raven ficou séria de repente. 

— Sério? 

A ômega lhe deu uma piscadela e foi na direção da porta do carro, pela primeira vez Raven abriu para ela entrar, Summer agradeceu e se sentou no banco do passageiro. A alfa deu a volta e assim que fechou a porta saiu com o porsche. 

— Para onde nós vamos? — A ômega perguntou. 

— É um lugar especial para mim, acho que você vai gostar. 

— Hmm…. Devo me preocupar? 

— Você está com sua faca ai? Qualquer coisa, você me esfaqueia. — brincou Raven. 

— Eu espero que não precise. 

— Eu também espero. 

A viagem seguiu tranquila por vários minutos até a ômega quebrar o silêncio. 

— Você parecia chateada no telefone. — comentou com cautela. 

Raven a olhou de lado franzindo o cenho. 

— Aqueles idiotas. 

— De quem está falando? Dos seus amigos da fraternidade? — Summer ficou confusa. 

— Sim, marcamos de sair, mas eles queriam ir na arcade jogar videogames. — Seu tom de voz era de desdenha ao pronunciar a palavra “videogames”. 

— Você não gosta de videogames? 

— Isso é estúpido, é coisa de criança e nada ali é real. É a coisa mais idiota que existe. 

— Nossa, você odeia isso! — Por aquilo Summer não esperava. 

— Não é que eu odeio, eu gostava de jogar quando era criança, mas eu também gostava de usar o balanço do parquinho, mas agora não sou criança e nada disso tem a menor graça. 

— Seus amigos pensam diferente? 

Raven fez uma careta. 

— Estão obcecados com essa coisa de Nintendo. Até o Qrow só quer jogar essa porcaria do Mário! Coisa ridícula. 

— Você brigou com eles? — Summer parecia preocupada. 

— Eles são os idiotas que me irritam a maior parte do tempo. 

— Sério? Olhando para vocês eu nunca ia imaginar tal coisa. 

— As aparências enganam. 

Summer sorriu. 

— O que foi? Tá com essa cara por que? — Raven perguntou. 

— Eh que essa frase combina bem com você. 

— O que você quer dizer com isso? 

— Sabe… — Summer se encostou no banco e olhou para o para-brisa. — Eu sempre pensei em você de um jeito horrível, o tipo de pessoa que, não sei, faria mal a um ômega desprotegido. 

Raven se virou para ela fazendo uma expressão que era uma mistura de surpresa e indignação e mais alguma coisa que Summer não sabia dizer o que era.

— Você achava que eu abusava de ômegas? — Sua voz saiu rígida e estranha.

— Desculpe, eu sei que estava errada! Quero dizer, você está sendo incrível desde que começamos a sair, até me arrependo de ter tido aquele sonho. 

— Sonho? Do que você está falando? 

Summer sentiu seu constrangimento revirar seu estômago. 

— Quando eu estava no calor, tive um sonho com você. 

Raven levantou uma sobrancelha e a olhou com curiosidade. 

— Como era esse sonho? 

— Eu estava no calor bem no meio do campus e você aparecia, me arrastava para um canto e bem…. Você sabe. 

— Nós… Transávamos? 

— Bem… 

— Espere, eu te estuprava? 

— Vamos dizer que você era muito agressiva e grosseira na hora. 

— E você gostou? 

O rosto de Summer explodiu de vergonha. 

— Um pouco? 

— Isso ficou rapidamente estranho. — Raven comentou, mas acabou sorrindo. — Vai ver você tem alguns fetiches estranhos e isso pode ser interessante. 

— Ah não! Para! — Summer deu um pequeno soco de brincadeira no braço da alfa. 

— Se te tranquiliza, eu também sonhei com você. 

— Fazendo coisas pervertidas? 

Raven riu. 

— Mais ou menos. Estamos quase chegando. 

Summer olhou ao redor, ela se distraiu tanto na conversa que não percebeu quando o carro se afastou na cidade. 

— Raven, que lugar é esse? — Ela perguntou preocupada, rapidamente a paisagem ficava cada vez mais isolada e só dava para ver mato ao lado da estrada. 

— Uma vez sofri um acidente aqui perto, tava bêbada, achei que não tava, mas tava sim. Sai da estrada aqui. — Nesse momento a alfa virou saindo da estrada e entrando no mato alto. — Não aconteceu nada de pior, mas fiquei por aqui um bom tempo e descobri esse lugar. Desde então, eu sempre venho aqui. 

Summer engoliu a seco, por um tempo ela não viu nada, o carro era baixo e o mato cobria quase toda a vista do para-brisa. De repente a vegetação se abriu e havia um clareia bem mais limpa e com uma vista do horizonte que parecia se estender para sempre bem a sua frente. 

— Uau! Que lugar lindo! — Summer exclamou com os olhos brilhando. 

— Sabia que você ia gostar, já já o sol vai se pôr e você vai ver o que é beleza de verdade. — Raven olhou para frente e Summer relaxou, afinal, não havia motivos para ela ficar preocupada. 

— Obrigada por me trazer aqui, eu trouxe uma coisa para você. — A ômega falou e Raven a olhou curiosa. 

— É biscoitos super doces? 

— Não! — Summer riu e deu outro soco de brincadeira no braço da alfa. — É um desenho.— Ela tirou o papel de sua bolsa. 

— Um desenho de mim transando com a Jennifer Beals? 

— Não! Para, sua chata. — Summer protestou, ela entregou o papel dobrado para Raven e seu rosto estava vermelho. 

A alfa abriu o papel e seus olhos se arregalaram, um sorriso besta surgiu em seu rosto. 

— Você está me dando isso? Sério? 

— Sim, eu quero que você fique com isso. — Ela olhou para o outro lado incapaz de manter contato visual com a alfa. 

— Tem certeza? Essa aqui é você, não? — Raven perguntou observando o desenho, era claramente a alfa no papel, deitada de costas sem roupas, em cima dela estava uma ômega que era obviamente Summer, que também estava sem roupa, as costas arqueadas e sentada sobre a cintura de Raven na clássica posição da vaqueira. 

— Sim, não é a Jennifer Beals, mas espero que sirva para você. 

— Summer? — A alfa chamou e a ômega se obrigou a olhá-la. — É muito melhor do que eu poderia pedir. 

— Nem preciso dizer que não é para você mostrar isso para ninguém, não é? 

— Seus segredos sujos estão a salvo comigo. 

— Obrigada, mas… eu fiz esse desenho por outro motivo, também. 

Summer se inclinou para perto da alfa e passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela. 

— Qual é o motivo? — Raven abriu um sorriso sacana no rosto. 

— Ah, você sabe… — Summer fechou a distância entre elas e a beijou rapidamente. — Podíamos ficar mais próximas. 

Raven riu. 

— Transar, você quer dizer? 

— Sim, isso mesmo. — O rubor pintou o rosto dela. 

Os olhos de Raven desviaram para fora.

— Ei, o sol está se pondo, fica mais bonito se olharmos do lado de fora, o que acha? — A alfa saiu do carro e sem muito o que fazer, Summer a acompanhou. 

As duas se encostaram na parte da frente do porsche, como o capô era baixo, foi fácil se apoiar ali. Elas viram como o sol começava a se esconder na linha do horizonte pintando o céu com uma miríade de azul, amarelo, laranja e vermelho. 

— Isso é tão lindo, me faz sentir tanta inspiração, já estou com várias ideias para desenhos. — Summer disse maravilhada. 

— Trouxe você aqui porque sabia que você ia gostar de algo assim. — Raven se aproximou e passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela a trazendo para se encostar em seu ombro. 

Summer se aconchegou mais nela. 

— Me arrependo de ter pensado errado de você, e estou feliz por ter dando uma chance. 

O sol já quase sumira no horizonte. 

— Estou feliz com isso também, e você quer me dá mais uma chance, estou certa? — Raven se virou um pouco para olhar Summer de frente.

— Sim, eu sei que foram apenas duas semanas, mas tudo foi muito melhor do que eu poderia sonhar, e sinceramente, eu sinto meu corpo pedindo isso. 

Raven riu. 

— Você tem um lado todo fogoso, eu adoro isso. — A alfa puxou sua cintura e a beijou, Summer gemeu e enfiou seus dedos no cabelo escuro e denso da outra. — Vamos fazer aqui. 

— Aqui? — A ômega perguntou surpresa. 

— Sim, lembra que eu disse que sonhei com você? — Summer assentiu. — Era mais ou menos assim, fazíamos amor sob a luz das estrelas. 

Ela olhou para cima, o céu já ficava bem escuro e as estrelas começavam a aparecer.

— Fazíamos amor? Hmmm, você tem um lado romântico. 

Ela viu o vermelho mais vivo até então pintar o rosto da alfa, Raven desviou o olhar. 

— Qual é o problema nisso? 

— Nenhum, eu gosto, é uma grata surpresa. — Summer disse com suavidade e segurou o rosto da outra o virando para olhá-la. — Eu adoraria fazer amor com você sob a luz das estrelas. 

Raven sorriu e a puxou para um beijo. Summer passou os braços pelas costas da alfa a trazendo para mais perto, ela se inclinou para trás puxando a outra consigo. Ela arfou contente ao sentir o peso do corpo sobre o seu. 

Summer agarrou com força a jaqueta em seus dedos enquanto Raven a beijava com mais intensidade, logo seus lábios se moveram pelo seu queixo e maxilar até chegar em seu pescoço. 

— Ah, Raven! — A ômega gemeu seu nome. 

— Eu tenho que te perguntar isso, você está preparada? — A alfa disse perto do seu ouvido. — Você toma a remédio para não engravidar? — Ela se afastou um pouco para olhar Summer. 

— Sim, por favor, eu preciso de você. 

— Porra, você é quente dizendo isso. — Raven rosnou e voltou ao seu pescoço, agora com uma avidez renovada, suas mãos entraram pela camisa de Summer passeando por sua barriga exposta. 

Summer sentiu sua respiração aumentar com o toque, ela apressadamente coloco suas mãos entre elas e puxou a jaqueta, entendendo o que ela queria, Raven se ergueu e tirou a peça de roupa com calma a colocando no capô do carro bem ao lado delas. A ômega seguiu seu exemplo e se ergueu tirando sua própria jaqueta jeans e a colocando ao lado da de Raven. 

A alfa sorriu para isso, ela puxou sua camiseta preta com estampa do Queen e juntou a recém formada pilha de roupas. Summer engasgou vendo a alfa daquela forma, ela tinha a pele bem leitosa, parecia macia e suave, seu abdômen era firme e definido, mas não excessivamente musculoso, seus ombros eram bem menos largos do que ela poderia esperar, mas seus seios mais do que compensavam, não dava para saber por causa das roupas largas, mas eles eram de tamanho médio e bastante firme no sutiã. 

— Não estou tão mal, não é? — Raven disse. — Ganhei um pouco de peso, mas não há drama com isso. 

— Tá perfeito. — Summer disse colocando sua mão na barriga da alfa e acariciando sentindo a anulação da pele. 

Seus olhos caíram mais em baixo, na linha da cintura, ela pensou em seu sonho e foi como se alguém tivesse jogado gasolina na fogueira que já estava acesa dentro dela. Suas mãos foram por conta própria direto na fivela de seu cinto e Summer se atrapalhou tentando abri-lo. 

Raven riu e tirou as mãos dela de lá. 

— Deixe que eu cuido de tudo. — A alfa sorriu e se inclinou sobre ela enfiando suas mãos dentro de sua camisa. 

Summer gemeu sentindo a mão de Raven alcançar seu seio, ele foi apalpado por um instante, ela não pôde deixar de reparar que apesar do aperto firme, era bem cuidadoso, completamente diferente do que aconteceu no seu sonho. 

Ela se perdeu na sensação e só voltou a si quando sentiu sua camiseta ser puxada, sem a menor resistência, Summer se ergueu e deixou a alfa tirar sua roupa. Estava se sentindo tão quente que nem o ar frio da noite lhe incomodou. 

Raven se deitou sobre ela e acariciou com a mão sua bochecha de uma maneira bem suave, seus olhos se encontram e Summer viu o vermelho quente e brilhante lhe dando vida, seu coração disparou. 

— Você é a ômega mais linda com que eu já estive. 

Ela sentiu-se derreter e puxou o rosto da alfa para conectar suas bocas, um beijo que pareceu durar horas e ao mesmo tempo, segundos, fez todo o seu corpo se incendiar, mas o fogo era tão bom que Summer queria mais. Quando Raven se afastou, a ômega tentou puxá-la de volta, mas a alfa afastou suas mãos e começou a beijar seu pescoço a fazendo esquecer de tudo rapidamente e o fogo voltar a crescer. 

Seus lábios desceram por sua clavícula, a fazendo suspirar, a mão apertava seu seio, Raven puxou a parte de baixo de seu sutiã expondo seu peito. Foi a primeira vez que ela sentiu vergonha e um forte desejo de se cobrir a atingiu. A alfa não deu tempo para ela tomar qualquer atitude, pois ela se debruçou sobre seu peito e Summer sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando os lábios quentes dela beijaram seu seio. 

A ômega arfou e sentiu um choque de prazer, mas quando a língua dela roçou seu mamilo sensível apesar da sensação totalmente estranha e inédita para ela, Summer gostou. Ela não era virgem, mas nenhum dos seus ex namorados haviam usado a boca em seu peito. 

Ela apertou o cabelo da alfa e isso pareceu ser interpretado como um incentivo, Raven intensificou seus movimentos chegando a morder levemente seu mamilo. 

— Ah, Raven, não! — Summer choramingou empurrando levemente os ombros da alfa. 

Raven levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, seus olhos estavam grandes e escuros, assim como no seu sonho, mas sua expressão era hesitante. 

— Você não gosta assim? 

Summer queria responder, mas sentiu muita vergonha, então ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negativo. 

— Tudo bem, eu não vou fazer nada que você não goste. — Raven a tranquilizou. —Eu só quero fazer você se sentir bem. 

Ela assentiu porque ainda não conseguia articular palavras. 

— Me diz se você não gostar de algo. 

Summer assentiu de novo e Raven se abaixou um pouco e começou a beijar sua barriga indo em direção a sua cintura. A alfa desafivelar o cinto da calça e puxou o cós para baixo, Raven beijou a pele recém exposta da cintura da ômega. 

— Raven, o que você vai fazer? 

— Vou fazer você se sentir bem. — respondeu com a voz arrasada que fez Summer estremecer. 

— Sim, por favor. 

Ela viu a alfa sorrir para sua resposta e voltar a puxar mais sua calça para baixo até Summer mexer as pernas e a peça de roupa ficar em seus joelhos. 

— Ah, Raven… — gemeu a ômega sentindo a alfa brincar com o cós de sua calcinha a enchendo de expectativas. 

Raven começou a puxar e ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o próprio lábio, a alfa se abaixou ficando de joelhos no chão e enfiou seu rosto entre suas pernas. Ela gemeu alto e estremece ao sentir a língua da alfa tocar em sua intimidade em enrolação. 

— Oh, Raven! Sim! — Suas mãos voaram para o cabelo da alfa e seguraram firme como uma forma de incentivar as ações dela. 

Summer ficou preocupada se sentiria desconfortável com aquele tipo de toque, novamente, nunca ninguém havia a tocado aquela forma antes, mas obviamente Raven gostava de coisas mais variadas na hora do sexo. O jeito como ela estava lambendo e chupando sua buceta deixava isso claro. 

Em alguma parte de sua mente, Summer pensou como tudo estava indo tão diferente daquele sonho maluco que ela teve. Em vez de ser agressiva e grosseira, Raven estava se mostrando atenciosa e até mesmo suave, ela diria. 

E era divino. Summer gemia com o prazer, ela simplesmente não conseguia conter os sons constrangedores que saiam de sua boca enquanto Raven passava sua língua por suas dobras excitadas. Ela tocou em um ponto particularmente sensível e Summer arqueou as costas enquanto seu corpo tremeu fortemente. 

Pareceu ser um indicador para a alfa que se concentrou naquele ponto e chupou com mais vigor. Summer podia sentir a língua dela quente e úmida cobrindo seu clitóris e lhe estimulando com fervor. 

— Oh meu Deus, Raven, eu vou…. — Nesse momento Summer não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra coerente, ela apenas gemeu e revirou os olhos quando uma explosão de prazer e calor inundou seu núcleo. 

Só tardiamente ela percebeu que Raven continuava com o rosto enterrado entre suas pernas, seus movimentos estava diminuindo aos poucos e quando parou de vez, ela subiu para ficar cara a cara com a ômega ofegante e completamente corada que ela era. 

— Você faz os sons mais sexys que eu já ouvi. — Raven disse sorrindo maliciosa. — E tem um cheiro maravilhoso e um gostinho incrível. — Ela lambeu os lábios e isso faz Summer ficar ainda mais envergonhada, a ômega teve de virar o rosto de tanto constrangimento. 

— Não… não diga coisas assim. 

— Por que não? Você estava falando coisas bem pervertidas agora a pouco. 

— Eu não… — Summer perdeu a voz, ela estava mesmo? 

— “Oh, Raven, você é tão incrível chupando minha boceta!” 

— Não! Eu não falei isso! — Summer riu. 

— Mas bem que poderia ter dito, fica para uma outra vez. — Raven riu junto com ela. 

O clima ficou bem mais leve e agradável. Summer apreciou como se sentia confortável, todas as outras vezes que ela teve algum contato sexual com alguém, no final sempre tinha uma sensação de desconforto e estranheza persistente que a deixava incomodada. 

— Você é uma pervertida. — A ômega brincou rindo, mas logo seu riso se desfez e ela olhou preocupada para Raven. — Mas e você, você não… 

— Você não achou que tinha acabado, não é? 

Summer desviou o olhar, mas ela sorriu. 

— Você fica muito bonita assim, com o rosto corado. — Raven disse se inclinando para beijá-la. 

A ômega gemeu apreciativa e abraçou a alfa a puxando para perto, ela gemeu novamente ao sentir o peso de Raven sobre si. 

Ela mordeu o próprio lábio em expectativa, Raven beijou e chupou seu pescoço, a distraindo da mão que apertava ocasionalmente sua cintura. 

A alfa se afastou um pouco e a olhou nos olhos. 

— Pronta para isso? 

— Sim. — Ela respondeu mais ansiosa do que gostaria. 

Raven se afastou e Summer se ergueu um pouco para ver melhor quando a alfa começou a desafivelar seu cinto e começar a abaixar sua calça. A ômega prendeu respiração, as imagens do seu sonho imoral voltam a sua mente com tudo o fizeram se sentir ainda mais quente. 

A peça de roupa saiu do caminho e o pênis rijo da alfa saltou para fora, Summer não pôde deixar de notar que era diferente do que sua cabeça maluca havia imaginado durante o sonho. Bem mais modesto que o membro idealizado de sua imaginação. 

— Gostou? — A alfa disse sorrindo pretensiosa fazendo Summer erguer os olhos para seu rosto arrogante. — Não era com isso que você estava sonhando? Não é o que você estava esperando? — Raven passou a mão por seu membro o estimulando e a ômega se viu atraída para o movimento. — Ou eu estou arruinando suas expectativas? 

Summer sentiu seu estômago revirar de um jeito bom, como se seu núcleo estivesse dançando dentro dela. 

— Não, tá perfeito. — Ela estendeu sua mão e Raven tirou a dela fazendo com que a mão da ômega substituísse a da alfa sobre o membro. 

Raven fechou os olhos e sussurrou um “bom, muito bem” enquanto Summer passava seus dedos pelo seu pênis sentindo como a pele era macia e quente, ela fechou seus dedos ao redor com facilidade e moveu delicadamente, tinha uns dois dedos maior que sua mão fechada. 

— Tá tudo bem? — Summer estava tão distraída em sua tarefa que quase se assustou quando a alfa lhe perguntou aquilo. 

— Sim, por que? Estou fazendo algo de errado? — Ela não entendeu a princípio. 

— Parece que você está com medo de me tocar. 

— Eu… 

— Você pode não ser virgem, mas tá na cara que não tem muita experiência com sexo real. — Raven riu. — Continue fazendo isso, só que com um pouco mais de força. 

Summer assentiu e colocou mais pressão em seus movimentos, a resposta foi imediata e ela viu a alfa prender a respiração e soltar um pequeno som que a ômega só poderia interpretar como um gemido contido. Ela se sentiu absolutamente maravilha com a sensação de poder causar tais reações usando nada além de sua mão, era ainda melhor do quando usou sua boca no sonho. 

De repente ela pensou que nada que ela havia sonhado parecia realmente bom naquele momento diante da coisa toda real. Se usar sua mão no pênis da alfa já lhe dava tanta satisfação, o que aconteceria se ela usasse sua boca? 

— Ah! Isso bem assim! — Raven arfou e Summer percebeu que ela havia tocado na ponta rosada de seu membro. 

Ela acariciou aquele pedaço liso sentindo o líquido viscoso começar a sair da ponta, Summer praticamente brincou com aquilo usando a ponta de seus dedos girando em círculos. 

— Porra! Você aprende rápido. — Raven falou sorrindo e com a respiração levemente alterada. 

— Eu… não sei do que você está falando. — Summer piscou fazendo sua falsa cara de inocência. 

— Sua pestinha. — Raven riu. — Deixa eu te ensinar uma lição. 

— Que tipo de lição? — A ômega perguntou em tom de brincadeira. 

— Assim. — A alfa puxou sua mão agarrando as duas, ela empurrou e Summer caiu de costa no capô do carro, logo suas mãos estavam presas no topo de sua cabeça e Raven pairava acima dela. 

— O que você vai fazer? Ah! — A pergunta morreu em seus lábios e foi substituída por um gemido alto quando ela sentiu algo macio e firme cutucar sua intimidade. 

Como as mãos de Raven estavam segurando as suas, então só poderia ser o pênis da alfa que estava provocando suas dobras. Ela mexeu os quadris fazendo com que seu pau esfregasse nos lábios de sua vulva, a sua excitação o fazia deslizar com facilidade pela umidade. 

— Ah, Raven! — Summer arfou sentindo seu corpo tremer de prazer. 

— Você gosta disso? Gosta assim? — Ela moveu seu quadril e a ponta de seu membro roçou em seu clitóris e Summer gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás. 

— Sim, oh, sim. 

Raven sorriu, e a ômega começou a jogar sua cintura para cima de forma intuitiva procurando mais contato. A alfa sorriu mais e abaixou um pouco fazendo seu pênis tocar a entrada de sua vagina. Summer se contorceu embaixo dela. 

— Você está pronta? — Ela sussurrou com o rosto próximo ao seu. 

— Sim. 

Com sua confirmação, Raven empurrou e Summer segurou a respiração. 

— Você tá bem? 

— Sim, continua. — A ômega confirmou, neste momento Raven soltou suas mãos e ela imediatamente passou os braços ao redor dos ombros da alfa. 

Raven foi se abaixando e a cada segundo Summer estava sendo cada vez mais preenchida. Podia sentir as paredes de sua vagina se abrindo e recebendo o pênis da alfa, uma pequena ardência que a fez apertar seus dedos nos ombros de Raven que continuou até seus quadris se encontrarem. 

As unhas de Summer fincaram na pele da alfa sobre ela. 

— Espere, só um pouco. — Ela disse com os olhos fechados, Raven foi paciente e não se moveu, ela esperou até toda a ardência sumir. — Tudo bem, pode ir. 

Raven começou a se movimentar devagar, e imediatamente Summer obteve o prazer daquilo, ela gemeu e abraçou a alfa com mais força. Deve ter se passado algum tempo, a ômega não soube calcular quando, mas ela notou cada vez que Raven alterou a velocidade. 

Em algum momento ela passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura da alfa e começou a se movimentar junto, suas unhas arranhavam a pele das costas de Raven enquanto as duas gemiam em sincronia, claro que Summer sempre era mais alto e vocal que a outra. 

— Ei, coisa curta? — Raven chamou com a voz difícil e os olhos desfocados. 

— Hmm… — Foi a única resposta que Summer pôde dá. 

— Você tá perto? Eu não vou aguentar muito mais. 

Ela pensou um pouco. 

— Pode ir. 

Raven a olhou por um segundo, sua decisão de seguir ou não o que ela falou só levou aquele segundo. A alfa aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos e Summer se agarrou mais forte dela, menos de um minuto depois, ela sentiu a alfa estremeceu sobre ela, e de repente o seu nó começou a se formar. Novamente Summer não pôde deixar de reparar como foi diferente da sua versão onírica de antes, ela não sentiu a ejaculação da alfa, apesar de ter certeza que ela aconteceu, o nó era menor do que em seu sonho, mas foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer seu prazer aumentar e ela sentir seu orgasmo lhe atingir a fazendo estremecer e gemer alto. 

Mas havia algo que foi exatamente igual, a sensação de está preenchida e completa, Summer lembrava daquela sensação maravilhosa que ela também teve no sonho. 

Ela ainda estava voltando de seu gozo quando percebeu que Raven se afastou, de repente ela se sentiu desprotegidos e exposta, então sua primeira ação foi puxar a alfa de volta para si. 

— Você tá bem? 

Summer riu. 

— Você perguntou muito isso. 

— É porque eu me importo com você. — Raven mal acabou de dizer e Summer a puxou para um beijo. 

— Isso é bom, e você nem me xingou. Nenhuma vez. 

Raven se ergueu a olhando confusa. 

— Você queria que eu te xingasse? 

— Quem sabe na próxima? — Summer sorriu brincalhona. 

— Gostei dessa ideia. — A alfa deu um sorriso sacana e se virou para ficar deitada ao lado da ômega. — Você quer voltar? 

— Vamos ficar um pouco mais aqui. — disse olhando distraída para as estrelas. 

— Bom, mas acho melhor nos vestimos antes? 

— Oh! Sim! — O rosto da ômega corou violentamente e Raven riu dela. 


	5. Um Passado Sujo

Summer abriu a porta de seu apartamento e Raven estava lá de braços cruzados e sorrindo parecendo muito descolada. 

— Ouvi dizer que seus pais saíram, princesa. — A alfa disse e Summer riu. 

— Muito engraçado, entre. — Ela deu meia volta e entrou logo na cozinha. 

— Ela saiu mesmo? — Raven entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. 

— Sim, Glynda disse que ia visitar a mãe que adoeceu. — Summer falou. — Vem aqui na cozinha. 

Já havia se passada um mês desde a noite que passaram juntas no campo e tudo ia muito bem em seu relacionamento. 

Raven entrou na cozinha e Summer viu que ela tirou sua jaqueta ficando mais confortável. 

— Olha o que eu comprei! — Ela balançou um pacote grande em suas mãos.

— Queijo. 

— É para fazer lasanha! 

— Uou, agora sim. — A alfa se aproximou e laçou sua cintura a puxando para perto. — Você vai cozinhar para mim? 

— Para nós! — Summer apertou seu dedo no nariz de Raven. — Tudo que eu fizer, é para nós, e não para você, francamente, esse ego de alfa não tem fim? — Por trás das palavras críticas, seu tom era leve. 

Raven deu de ombros. 

— Estou feliz que essa oportunidade de passar o fim de semana sozinha com você surgiu. — Ela a beijou e Summer passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela em resposta a beijando de volta. 

— Também estou feliz com isso. — A ômega a olhou com carinho. 

— Quanto tempo nós temos? Quando aquela megera volta? 

— Não fala assim! — Ela deu um pequeno soco no ombro da alfa. — No domingo, pode ser a tarde ou à noite. 

— Então domingo de manhã eu vou embora. 

— Você tem de parar de agir assim, ela é minha amiga, vocês têm de se dar bem. 

— Isso nunca vai acontecer, Summer. 

— Mas se nós… — A ômega mordeu a própria língua. 

— Nos o que? — Raven levantou o rosto dela colocando uma mão no queixo de Summer. 

— Se nós vamos fazer isso uma coisa de verdade, Raven. 

— Como assim? Você quer dizer… ficar sério? 

— Você não quer nada sério comigo? 

Raven recuou um pouco. 

— Eu… hmm… ainda estou confusa com o que eu sinto. 

— Por causa do seu último relacionamento? — perguntou com cautela. 

— Não… é só… eu… Hmmm… — Raven se atrapalhou com as palavras e Summer foi paciente esperando ela organizar os pensamentos. — Isso que está acontecendo entre você e eu, nunca aconteceu antes e isso me assusta. Eu não sei o que, mas tudo é tão confuso, desde que eu senti seu cheiro naquela vez eu sinto que tudo isso é novo e inédito para mim. 

— Eu entendo. — Summer sorriu solidária. 

— Mesmo? 

— Sim. — A ômega se aproximou e colocou sua mão no rosto da alfa de forma carinhosa. — Você está com medo de estragar tudo. 

Os olhos da alfa se arregalaram. 

— Se algo acontecer, vamos consertar, se não tiver jeito, nós pelo menos tentamos e seguimos nossos corações, lembra que combinamos que o único jeito de saber que daria certo seria tentando? — Raven assentiu. — Eu sei que é assustador dá um tiro no escuro, mas vamos estar juntas. 

O silêncio se arrastou por um minuto até Raven sorrir. 

— Você tem de parar de bancar a ômega perfeita, assim fica difícil recusar. 

Summer riu. 

— Não recuse, então. — Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e elas se beijaram. — Então, você quer namorar comigo?

— Tem como negar algo para você, pequena? — A alfa se abaixou e a beijou. 

— Eu vou preparar o jantar ai depois eu te mostro meu quarto. — Summer disse contente depois que se separaram. 

— Isso é uma ótima ideia, espera, você não divide o quarto com ela, né? 

A ômega revirou os olhos. 

— Não. 

— Bom. 

— Ai, ai, você não dá um tempo. — Summer riu. 

* * *

Glynda dirigiu durante 4 horas até sua cidade natal, Vale. Foi ali que ela nasceu e viveu até se formar no ensino médio, disse que havia ido visitar sua mãe, e apesar de ela realmente ter passado na casa da mulher que lhe deu a luz e deixado suas coisas para pernoitar, Glynda veio com outro objetivo. 

A beta caminhou decepcionada na direção de seu carro, um Honda accord modelo 84 de cor branca. Glynda havia ido em sua antiga escola procurando por informações, mas a única coisa que achou foram informações desencontradas. 

Ela entrou no carro e ligou a ignição. 

Alguns arquivos diziam que Taiyang havia saindo do time de natação no penúltimo mês do terceiro ano a problemas de saúde, mas não explicava o que. Os arquivos da pedagogia diziam que ele se formou normalmente como todos os alunos daquele ano. 

Glynda saiu do estacionamento da escola. 

Ela não foi no baile de formatura, achava esse tipo de coisa bobagem, mas ficou sabendo que o grupinho que Raven participava fizeram uma pegadinha e roubaram a placa do marco zero da instituição. Todos ficaram sabemos porque a polícia acabou apreendendo eles e claro que a notícia deu até no jornal da cidade. 

Todos eles se safaram, claro, o pai de Raven e Qrow é juiz do tribunal da cidade, nunca eles seriam punidos. Mas com certeza o Senhor Wotan Branwen ficou furioso. 

Essas lembranças só aumentava sua raiva da alfa. 

_ Aquela cretina! Sempre fez o quê quis e nunca teve nenhuma consequência! Bancava a valentona! Empurrando pobres coitados dentro de armários, derrubando os cadernos dos outros no chão, jogando ovos de cima do telhado em quem passava no pátio…  _

— Grr! — Ela grunhiu socando o volante. 

Como ir nos arquivos da escola não ajudou e só aumentou sua curiosidade, restava a Glynda seguir até a fonte, ou seja, ir até a casa de Taiyang. Ela virou nas ruas já conhecidas e chegou em uma casa branca com um carvalho na frente. 

A beta saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta, ela não deixou de reparar que o jardim que era muito bem cuidado e cheio de flores antes, agora estava bem simples e só havia um gramado bem aparado. A caso outrora era amarela, agora suas paredes eram brancas.

Ela tocou a campainha e em um minuto a porta abriu e ela foi saudada por um homem muito alto e musculoso que atendeu, era branco e de cabelo negro, seus olhos de um azul profundo. 

— Olá, no que posso ajudá-la? — O homem alfa tinha uma voz grave e profunda, mas de algum modo, quente e gentil. 

— Hã… — Glynda ficou confusa. — Desculpe, essa não é a residência dos Xiao-long? 

— Oh… — O homem alfa coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. — Acho que há uma pequena confusão aqui, eu comprei essa casa da senhora Xiao-long. 

— Comprou? Significa que eles se mudaram… — Ela concluiu. 

— Eeh… desculpe, mas quem seria você? 

— Que grosseria a minha, eu me chamo Glynda Goodwitch, sou daqui da cidade, morava seis quarteirões acima daqui. — A beta disse educada. — Um amigo de escola costumava morar aqui, estou procurando ele, saberia informar onde os Xiao-long estão vivendo atualmente? 

— Entendo. — O alfa sorriu simpático. — Eu sou James Ironwood, me mudei para cá a dois anos, mas passo mais tempo fora do que por aqui. 

Glynda olhou seu corpo duro e musculoso, o corte de cabelo bem rente a cabeça e bem penteado, as roupas simples e com a blusa por dentro da calça caqui. 

— Serviço militar? — Ela tentou. 

— Sim, como sabe? — Ele se iluminou ao perceber que ela havia acertado de primeira. 

— Você tem cara. — Glynda deu de ombros. — Então, sabe dos Xiao-long? 

— Oh sim, pelo que eu soube, eles se mudaram para o interior. 

— Hmm… isso foi de grande ajuda, muito obrigada, senhor Ironwood. 

— Não foi nada, senhorita Goodwitch. 

Glynda foi na direção do carro. 

— Eeeh, da próxima vez que você estiver na cidade. — Ele começou a falar e Glynda se virou para olhá-lo. — E talvez eu também esteja por aqui, talvez pudesse fazer algo juntos? 

A beta deu um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível. 

— Vou pensar nisso. 

* * *

Foram vinte minutos de carro pela estrada até o local onde ela sabia que ficava a fazenda do avô de Taiyang, Glynda só podia agradecer por sua memória excelente, ajudava a estudar e agora estava a ajudando a investigar o passado daquela alfa.

Enquanto o campo passava pela janela, a beta chegou a pensar se aquilo tudo era exagero, ela estava obcecada? Não era da sua conta? Provavelmente a resposta era sim para ambas as perguntas, mas sua intuição lhe dizia para seguir em frente, para ir a fundo nessa história, para o bem de sua amiga Summer. Toda aquela história cheirava ruim, por que Taiyang saiu às pressas do time de natação? Ele era o melhor, todos diziam que ela ganharia fácil uma bolsa e com o tempo, poderia ir às olimpíadas. E depois a mudança? Por que a família dele saiu da cidade?

Algumas coisas em suas entranhas lhe dizia que tinha dedo Branwen nessa história. Ela acelerou o carro.

Logo ela chegou ao local, de longe Glynda viu uma figura debruçada perto do canteiro da casa pintada de amarelo estilo rancho. Ela se aproximou e a pessoa se ergueu para vê-la, era uma mulher de meia idade ômega, ela tinha o cabelo castanho claro e olhos pequenos e puxados de claro traços chineses, sua pele era mais escura do que a caucasiana e a beta a conhecia apenas de passagem.

— Boa tarde, senhora Xiao-Long.

— Você… é a filha da Lisa Goodwitch, não é? — A mulher limpou as mãos sujas de terra no avental. 

— Sim, meu nome é Glynda e… 

— O que você quer aqui? Vai embora! Não queremos conversa com as pessoas da cidade. — A mulher foi ríspida.

— Mas eu estou procurando Taiyang…

— Eu já disse para ir embora!

— Mãe, quem está aí? 

Glynda levantou o olhar e viu a pessoa que saiu pela porta com cara de confusão, ao mesmo tempo um rosto tão familiar e tão estranho. Era claramente Taiyang, mas ele parecia menor e mais magro do que ela se lembrava, a falta da prática do esporte fez seu corpo ficar mais esguio, mas ele ainda tinha os ombros largos e braços fortes. Braços esses que seguravam uma criança, um bebezinho que não podia ter mais do que dois anos, gorducho e de cabelo bem loiro. 

— Tai? Entre! Não é nada. — A mãe dele disse.

— Glynda? É você? Quanto tempo. Desde quando está na cidade? — Taiyang perguntou sorrindo e ignorando sua mãe.

— Vim esse fim de semana, desculpe não avisar.

— Isso é…

— Mãe! Para! — O jovem homem ômega repreendeu. — Vem, Glynda, entra aqui, eu vou preparar um chá para nós.

— Você não deveria fazer isso. — A mãe dele disse com um suspiro que indicava que ela aceitou a decisão do filho, ela foi até ele.

— Deixa que eu cuido disso. — Taiyang respondeu. — Pode cuidar da Yang por enquanto?

A mulher assentiu e pegou o bebê de seu colo desaparecendo dentro da casa em um segundo. Glynda tomou sua oportunidade e se aproximou dele, Taiyang se virou para ela com olhos cansaço, ele havia herdado o cabelo loiro de seu pai ocidental, assim como seus olhos azuis, mas os traços de seu rosto lembrava muito o do povo do leste asiático. A beta sabia que o avô dele havia vindo como imigrante da china no começo do século, com o tempo, sua família se misturou com os ocidentais.

— Eu sei com que isso se parece. — A expressão do ômega era frágil. — Não preciso dizer que seria bom se você não espalhasse isso por aí.

— Taiyang… — Glynda começou. — De quem é a sua filha? — Ela segurou a respiração, todas as células do seu corpo imploraram para que a resposta não fosse a que ela estava esperando.

— Da Raven.

Glynda sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem.

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Vamos até a cozinha, eu vou preparar um chá e conto tudo.

* * *

_ Essa história é muito difícil de relembrar. É muito difícil de contar. Melhor começar do início, era o ano de 1982 e eu havia acabado de mudar de distrito escolar e entrado na Signal, era uma escola mais rica do que eu frequentava no ensino fundamental, eles estavam interessados no meu desempenho na psicina. Logo entrei no time de natação, meus colegas estavam animados achando que comigo íamos longe nos campeonatos, a treinadora Davis me considerava muito. _

_ Foi durante um treino que eu conhecia a Raven… _

_ — Esses alfas sempre vem aqui? — Eu perguntei quando reparei no grupo de alfas na arquibancada da piscina. _

_ — Às vezes, eles só querem olhar para nossas pernas, eles não tão fazendo nada de errado, não tecnicamente, então é melhor deixar para lá. — Foi o que minha colega respondeu. _

_ Mas eu não conseguia simplesmente deixar para lá, não quando ela ficava me olhando. É estranho, de longe a gente sente o olhar dela, aqueles olhos vermelhos tão intensos e perigosos. _

_ Lembro do dia que ela falou comigo pela primeira vez, foi logo após uma vitória em uma competição onde trouxemos um troféu para escola _

_ — Ei,belo desempenho no outro dia. — Ela sentou do meu lado no refeitório e sorriu, ela parecia gentil e não apavorante. _

_ — Obrigado, foi um esforço em conjunto. _

_ — Eu acho que você teve mais crédito que os outros. _

_ — Você só está flertando. _

_ — É a verdade, mas sim, estou mesmo. Que tal eu te pagar um milk-shake depois da aula? _

_ Juro que ainda pensei em recusar, mas acabei dando uma chance. Raven era uma das alfas mais populares na escola, todos sabiam disso. Como não seria? Ela era atraente, tinha aquele ar de badgirl, andava em um carro descolado, com roupas descoladas. De algum modo, eu me senti especial quando ela olhou para mim, quando ela se interessou por mim. Eu me senti vaidoso só por ela está flertando comigo. _

_ Não demorou muito para nós começamos a ficar, ela sempre foi mais física do que eu, quando percebia, ela dava um jeito de passar as mãos em mim ou por dentro de minhas roupas. Eu pedia para ela não fazer aquilo, especialmente em público, Raven pedia desculpas e dizia que era porque gostava muito de mim e que não ia fazer mais, eu deixava para lá, mas depois ela fazia a mesma coisa de novo. _

_ Um dia ela pareceu se cansar desse jogo e falou diretamente que queria fazer sexo, ela havia me convidado para sua casa e me apresentou ao pai dela, depois fomos para o seu quarto, foi quando ela disse isso. Eu falei que não estava confortável com aquilo, ela ficou brava por um instante, falou que eu tinha de entender porque ela é um alfa e tinha suas necessidades. _

_ Eu recusei e Raven disse que ia da um jeito, e então… ela… se masturbou ali na minha frente. Eu quis ir embora, mas ela fez pouco caso e falou que eu era seu namorado e portanto era minha obrigação “ajudar”. _

_ No começo era super incomodo, mas depois eu me acostumei e até passei a apreciar um pouco daquilo, mas novamente, Raven pareceu se cansar daquilo, dizia que não era suficiente e queria fazer sexo de verdade. Ela falou que naquele ponto eu era para já está pronto, que já namoramos a muito tempo, mas… não deu. Eu não consegui e recusei. _

_ Raven ficou distante e ríspida comigo depois disso, foi quando fiquei sabendo que ela havia transado com a July Wilson. Eu fui tirar satisfação e ela disse: _

_ — Transei mesmo, e dai? Você não quer, tem quem queira, além do mais, eu já te falei milhares de vezes, Tai, eu sou um alfa e tenho minhas necessidades, se você não pode suprir essas necessidades, o mínimo que você deveria fazer é deixar outra pessoa fazer o que você não pode. _

_ Se ela fez eu me sentir culpado pela traição dela? Sim. Se eu percebi isso na época? Não. Eu realmente acreditei que a culpa era minha, que eu era um ômega inútil por não conseguir agradar a minha alfa. Afinal, era isso que devemos fazer, não é? Ômegas deve agradar aos alfas. Mas eu não era capaz. _

_ Ai veio o Michael Cornman, veio Lillie Peterson, a Tracey Ortiz, a Elizabeth Pridgen e o Ruben Brown… bem, eu disse para Raven que tudo havia acabado, que ela já havia me machucado demais. _

_ Ela falou que tudo aquilo era culpa minha, que se eu não tivesse a rejeitado, ela não ia precisar sair com outros ômegas. _

_ Não importava, eu queria ficar longe dela. _

_ E consegui por dezoito meses, dezoito meses que foram bem ruins. Estranhamente eu estava sentindo a falta dela, ela não era tão ruim, não o tempo todo. Eu não sei, essas coisas são complicadas, eu queria ter a esquecido imediatamente, Raven sempre deu um jeito de esta presente. _

_ De algum modo, eu sempre acabava sabendo quando ela ficava com algum ômega, fosse da escola ou não. Primeiro Raven pegou todos os ômegas do time natação, e foi a situação mais horrível que eu já estive, de repente parecia que meus colegas eram estranhos e estavam contra mim, mas tentei ser forte e superar isso. _

_ Só não fui forte por tempo o suficiente. _

_ — Tai? — Eu a ignorei quando ela me chamou após o treino. — Pow, não faz assim, vamos conversar. _

_ — Vai conversar com Travis, ele estava dizendo como você é incrível na cama. — Eu cuspi as palavras. — Agora a pouco. _

_ — Para! — Ela colocou o braço no meio do corredor me impedido de passar. — Eu não dou uma merda pelo Travis Cameron ou qualquer outro. _

_ — Mesmo? Porque não é o que parece. _

_ — Qualé! Você sabe que basta você querer e eu volto para você. _

_ — Eu… não quero. — Minha voz saiu pateticamente fraca, porque era uma mentira, eu queria sim. _

_ Raven fez uma expressão magoada e se encostou na parede liberando o espaço para eu passar, mas eu não fui, fiquei lá segurando minha bolsa na frente do meu peito. _

_ — Você sabe que tudo que eu fiz foi para chamar sua atenção, não é? — Ela falou cruzando os braços e me olhando com uma expressão que eu só poderia identificar como ressentimento. _

_ — Conseguiu, mas não de um jeito bom. _

_ Ela me olhou e depois soltou um suspiro olhando para a parede. _

_ — Tô sabendo, mas eu vou me aquietar, meu pai tá ai no meu pé e esse ano vou para a faculdade, já tá tudo arranjado. _

_ — Isso é bom para você…  _

_ Isso significava que ela sairia da cidade e nós não nos víamos com frequência, a não ser se eu conseguisse uma bolsa na mesma faculdade que ela. _

_ Raven sorriu daquele jeito que me fazia vacilar sempre, ela se virou chegando mais perto. _

_ — O Scott vai tá dando uma festa depois do feriado da primavera, na próxima sexta. Não tá afim de ir? _

_ — Eu… _

_ — A gente só vai curtir, nada de mal vai acontecer. _

_ … _

_ Ela estava sendo realmente bem tranquila por um tempo, não ouvi nenhum boato, talvez Raven tenha resolvido mudar depois da história com a placa da escola onde ela e os amigos acabaram presos por uma noite. _

_ Eu tolamente me agarrei a esse pensamento. _

_ Fui naquela festa que Raven havia falado… Eu não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo lá! Eu não sabia o que eles pretendiam fazer! Quando cheguei, parecia tudo normal, tinha música alta e latas de cerveja para todos os lados. Eu sabia que ela e os amigos às vezes fumavam maconha, mas aquilo foi diferente. _

_ — Tai! Você veio. — Eu me virei para ver Raven se aproximando com uma lata de cerveja na mão, ela passou o braço ao redor do meu ombro e imediatamente reparei em como as pupilas dela estavam enormes. — Você parece tão bem, tão… brilhante! Tão bonito. _

_ Ela passou a mão no meu cabelo e eu me deixei levar pelo carinho. _

_ — Você tem de se juntar a nós. — Ela me levou até a sala onde alfas e ômegas estavam reunidos. — Vejam pessoas, quem veio, meu adorável dragãozinho dourado. _

_ Eu vi o que havia na mesa, não sou idiota, eu sabia o que era quando eu vi e sabia o que eles estavam fazendo e sabia que Raven não estava normal. Eu quis da meia volta e ir embora.  _

_ — Não, eu não vou ficar aqui.  _

_ — Oh, espera, dragãozinho. — Raven passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me impediu de sair. — Relaxa, não deixa isso te assustar, todo mundo aqui tá de boas, e você não tem que fazer nada que não queira.  _

_ — É cara, de boas, senta aí e relaxa um pouco. — Qrow disse de seu lugar no sofá. — Curte um som e um pouco de cerveja com a gente.  _

_ — É, dragãozinho, relaxa e vem. — Raven me conduziu para o sofá, não me pergunte o que deu em mim para aceitar aquilo.  _

_ No começo eu estava muito da minha, mas o pessoal ria e brincava e então eu fui relaxando.  _

_ — Tá gostando? — Raven perguntou se inclinando para perto de mim, eu podia sentir a respiração dela e isso era o suficiente para fazer meu coração disparar.  _

_ — É divertido.  _

_ — Quer se divertir mais? — Ela colocou a mão na minha perna e apertou um pouco fazendo eu me sentir mais quente.  _

_ — Do que você tá falando?  _

_ Ela me mostrou um comprimido, eu não sou burro, eu sabia o que era aquilo.  _

_ — Isso aqui vai fazer você viajar.  _

_ — Eu não quero.  _

_ Raven fez uma careta.  _

_ — Pow, qual é Taiyang. — Qrow falou. — Não faz mal não, isso aí só vai fazer você se sentir bem, depois passa. Deixa de ser tão careta.  _

_ — Eu não sou careta.  _

_ — Não fica bravo, meu dragãozinho dourado careta. — Raven zombou de mim. — Tá vendo que tá todo mundo aqui de boas, isso aqui não é nada, só tomar um e você vai se sentir no paraíso.  _

_ Sabe quando você sabe que tá tomando uma decisão ruim, mas mesmo assim vai? Por muito tempo fiquei me torturando dizendo que nada teria acontecido se eu simplesmente tivesse dito "não" provavelmente isso é uma verdade, mas não posso saber porque eu disse "sim" naquele momento.  _

_ Eu tomei aquilo e todos comemoraram, Raven passou a mão em minha cabeça e disse que eu era um bom garoto. Se eu lembro direito o que aconteceu a seguir? Não exatamente, é tudo meio borrado em minhas lembranças.  _

_ Me recordo de me sentir tão eufórico e bem, as cores eram tão vivas, os sons tão bonitos, pareciam vibrar pelo ar em ondas coloridas.  _

_ Lembro de Raven me tocando, lembro dela falando palavras bonitas me meu ouvido.  _

_ Sabe o que é sinestesia? É quando seus sentidos se embaralham e de repente, você pode ver sons, sentir o cheiro de cores, foi o que aconteceu comigo. Eu via cores em cada toque dela, eu sentia vibrações a cada palavra.  _

_ Não sei como, mas quando me dei conta estava na cama e Raven estava sobre mim. Lembro dela dizendo: _

_ — Você veio, você queria isso, eu sei que sim.  _

_ Eu não lembro o que eu respondi, não lembro nem sequer se respondi algo.  _

_ Ela me tocou e eu gostei, lembro que o cheiro me fazia eu ouvir o som de pássaros, os toques tinha cor de vermelho e amarelo, laranja e rosa, os sons me faziam sentir formigamento.  _

_ Foi uma experiência louca. Quando acordei no outro dia, estava dolorido, o lugar estava com um cheiro horrível, eu não tinha roupas e quando olhei para o lado, Raven estava vomitando pela janela. Ela resmungou sobre ser culpa da cerveja barata.  _

_ … _

_ Ela nem sequer se importou. Ela não me tratou mal, mas agiu com se não tivesse acontecido nada demais. Como se fosse um dia como qualquer outro. Eu ainda fiquei atordoado por dias tentando entender o que foi aquilo que aconteceu. Para a Raven estava tudo ótimo, como se nós tivemos voltado ao normal. Eu até me acostumei a isso, mas não tinha coragem de falar sobre o que aconteceu. _

_ Depois daquilo acabamos tendo relação sexual mais algumas vezes, até que em abril eu comecei a sentir os primeiros sintomas… enjoo, fome em excesso, vômito. Eu comia muito e depois ia vomitar. A treinadora Davis achou que eu tinha bulimia e tentou falar comigo, depois daquela conversa… ela foi a primeira a dizer que talvez eu estivesse esperando um bebê. _

_ Eu não quis acreditar… ela comprou um teste e… deu positivo.  _

_ Não sei o que eu estava pensando, criei uma fantasia onde eu e Raven podiamos ser uma família com aquele bebê que era nosso. _

_ Que idiota eu fui. Quando eu contei para ela, Raven gritou comigo e disse que eu estava querendo ferrar com a vida dela. Ela falou que eu só estava tentando me vingar dela, depois me acusou de estar tentando da um golpe porque sua família tem dinheiro, e no final… ainda disse que o filho não era dela. _

_ Eu nunca fui tão humilhado assim. _

_ Minha mãe e meu avô me ajudaram, foram falar com o Wotan Branwen, teve uma conversa entre nossas famílias, e ele nos deu um grande bolo de dinheiro e falou para a gente resolver isso e nunca mais tocar nesse assunto. Disse que não ia deixar um erro estupido de adolecente estragar a vida da sua filha, que Raven iria para a faculdade e seguirá o legado da família. E eu e meu filho éramos indesejados. _

_ Ela não me defendeu nenhuma vez, ficou calada e aquilo machucou mais do que quando Raven me xingou. _

_ Todos sabem o poder que o senhor Branwen tem aqui na cidade, por mais raiva que nós tivemos sentindo, não fizemos nada. Eu sai do time de natação, porque não ia poder esconder meu corpo com a gravidez, sim, eu nunca pensei em tirar meu meu filho. Terminei o colégio e assim que acabei, minha mãe vendeu a casa na cidade e nos mudamos para a casa do meu avô. _

* * *

— Assim eu teria minha filha longe dos olhos e da falação das pessoas, evitando que o nome da família caísse em desgraça ou coisa pior… o senhor Branwen é um alfa perigoso, nem quero saber o que ele poderia ter feito conosco caso tivéssemos o afrontado. — Taiyang terminou ainda olhando para a xícara com chá em suas mãos.

— Tai… eu… nem sei o que te dizer, eu lamento que você tenha passado por tudo isso. — Glynda disse, sua voz era estranha, como se ferro estivesse preso em sua garganta. — Os Branwens, mas principalmente Raven, não tinha o direito de te tratar assim, ela te usou, brincou com você, te descartou como se não fosse nada. — Ela engoliu a seco. — Ela te estuprou, você sabe disso, não é?

Ele ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Glynda se preocupou. 

— Sim. Mas procuro não pensar nisso… não pensar nela. — Ele tomou o resto do seu chá. — Por que você veio aqui?

— Porque… eu e Raven estamos frequentando a mesma faculdade e ela… tá saindo com a minha amiga.

— Oh. 

— Tai, eu preciso de sua ajuda, ela acabou com sua vida, eu preciso evitar que ela acabe com a vida da minha amiga também.

Os olhos dele abaixaram, depois ele se levantou e foi até a pia da cozinha.

— Desculpe, eu não posso.

— Por que não?

— Eu não quero olhar para ela, falar com ela… além do mais. — Ele se virou em sua direção. — Yang vai fazer dois anos, ela é o que eu tenho de mais precioso no mundo, eu preciso protegê-la. Isso significa deixar ela longe de qualquer um que tenha o sobrenome branwen.

Glynda não escondeu a expressão de desapontamento.

— Se sua amiga não acreditar quando você contar, mostre isso para ela. — Ele foi até a geladeira e tirou uma fotografia que estava presa ali com um imã.

Ela pegou a foto tirada com uma polaroid, na imagem estava a bebê Yang toda suja de farinha sentada no chão e balançando uma colher de pau que era quase do seu tamanho.

— Essa é o máximo que eu posso fazer por você.

— Obrigada por compartilhar sua história comigo, da próxima vez que eu vier a cidade, venho te visitar e prometo trazer um presente para Yang.

— Foi bom ver um velho amigo também, boa sorte, você é uma boa amiga, gostaria que tivesses mais próximos no passado.

— Eu também.


	6. Confrontando a Verdade

Glynda entrou no apartamento batendo a porta contra a parede, ela olhou em volta e viu Summer sentada no sofá com as pernas para cima e um pote de sorvete na mão.

— Nossa, para que todo esse desespero? — A ômega perguntou confusa.

— Onde ela está? — A beta perguntou quase gritando e olhando em volta.

— Ela quem? A Raven? Já foi embora, falou algo sobre ter vontade de vomitar ao olhar para sua cara. — Summer riu

— Isso não é brincadeira. — Glynda falou séria e fechou a porta atrás de si. — Summer eu viajei até a nossa cidade natal, eu descobri tudo.

— Descobriu tudo o que? — A ômega se endireitou no sofá olhando como se a amiga fosse louca.

— Isso! — Ela enfiou na cara de Summer uma fotografia.

— Aaah, que bebezinho mais fofo, é da sua família? 

Glynda se enfureceu.

— Não! Esse bebê se chama Yang e é filha da Raven!

— O que? — Ela a olhou em choque, depois começou a rir. — Nossa eu quase acreditei nisso, claro que não, Raven me contaria se ela tivesse uma filha.

— Ela não contou porque Raven abandonou essa criança e o ômega pai de seu filho como se eles fossem nada!

Summer perdeu todo o seu humor e se levantou a olhando severamente.

— Mentira! Ela não faria isso! — A ômega bateu o pé no chão enfurecida. — A Raven pode ter uma fachada ruim e ser rude as vezes, mas eu a conheço por trás disso e ela é uma boa pessoa!

— Você não poderia estar mais enganada! — Glynda gritou de volta. 

— Por que você está inventando essas mentiras?

A beta respirou fundo e quando voltou a falar estava mais controlada.

— Não é mentira, eu juro que não é. Eu disse que ia visitar minha mãe, mas eu fui investigar algumas coisas, eu lembrei de um namoro que Raven teve da escola, eu fui atrás dele e a história que eu ouvi de sua boca é tenebrosa.

— Do que você está falando? — De repente a voz dela ficou frágil e seus olhos lacrimejaram.

— Se senta que eu vou te contar tudo.

Summer podia sentir o molhado de seu rosto e a ardência em seus olhos, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia parar o fluxo ininterrupto de lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso, não posso, a minha Raven não ia agir assim. Não ia! — Ela fungou e enxugou um pouco dos olhos.

— Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar. — Glynda tocou sua mão e Summer se afastou imediatamente se levantando.

— Você não entende, a pessoa que você está descrevendo, não é a mesma pessoa que eu conheço! — Ela escondeu o rosto e chorou ainda mais.

— Summer… me desculpe, eu só estou tentando te ajudar, evitar que algo de ruim aconteça com você como aconteceu com o Taiyang! Eu… — Ela suspirou. — Tenho medo por você, eu tive muitas colegas, mas você é uma das poucas que eu posso dizer que é amiga de verdade e eu vou fazer o possível para te proteger.

— Eu agradeço. — Summer virou-se, seu olhar era determinado apesar das lágrimas. — Obrigada por me contar isso, mas agora deixa comigo. — Ela foi na direção da porta.

— Espere, para onde você está indo?

— Até a casa da fraternidade dos alfas, eu quero ouvir isso da boca dela. 

— Você não… — Glynda se parou. — Cuidado. 

Summer assentiu.

— Posso levar a foto? 

A beta lhe entregou a fotografia.

* * *

Summer se aproximou do casarão onde era a residência da fraternidade dos alfas, normalmente era proibida a circulação por ali, mas ela não estava nem aí para essas regras, sentados na escadaria que levava à varanda de colunas neoclássicas da casa, estava Qrow Branwen, Jason Wright, Thomas Deshields, Kimberley Sigmon e a pessoa que Summer estava procurando; Raven.

— Ih, olha só quem vem lá, Rae. — Qrow disse e Raven e Kimberley se viraram em sua direção. — Minha norinha. 

Raven chutou a perna dele fazendo Jason e Thomas rirem, eles dois eram os que estavam mais próximos de Qrow.

— Cala essa sua boca! — Rave ralhou.

Summer ficou parada na base da escada esperando Raven vir a seu encontro.

— Hmm… as coisas ficaram sérias mesmo? — Kimberley brincou. — Ei, Rose! Parabéns pela conquista, você teve êxito onde muitos outros falharam.

A ômega teve de lutar para não corar diante das palavras da outra alfa.

— Para de palhaçada, Kim! — Raven começou a descer as escadas em sua direção. — Vocês são tudo um bando de palhaços! 

Todos eles riram no topo da escada, quando Raven lhe alcançou ela estava com uma expressão zangada e dando alguns olhares sujos para os amigos.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — A alfa perguntou em um tom baixo, estava claro que sua raiva não era direcionada a Summer, ela colocou a mão em suas costas e conduziu para as duas caminharem para longe do casarão.

— Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? — Ela perguntou completamente sisuda.

— O que? — A alfa ficou claramente confusa. — Sobre a festa surpresa de despedida dos veteranos que estão se formando esse ano, por que essa pergunta?

— Ah. — Summer desviou o olhar, sua garganta parecia que estava sendo sufocada com correntes. — Eu descobri algumas coisas, Raven.

— Que coisas foram essas? 

As duas pararam de andar, estavam perto, mas longe o bastante para terem privacidade dos olhares curiosos.

— Sobre o seu passado. — A ômega sentiu a lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos. — Ouvi sobre coisas que você fez que… me deixaram perturbada.

Raven deu um passo para trás e seu corpo ficou imediatamente rígido, sua expressão virou uma carranca. Summer esperou ela ter alguma reação, as a alfa ficou em silêncio a olhando de forma tensa.

— Raven, não minta para mim, me conta o que você fez com Taiyang? Me conta a sua versão da história, porque a versão que eu ouvi é medonha e cruel. — Summer lutou para não chorar. — E eu quero acreditar muito que você não fez essas coisas.

— Como… Como soube disso? 

— Não importa, só me conta a verdade, Raven. 

— Eu… conheci ele no primeiro ano, ele era muito bonito e… Eu me interessei por ele imediatamente. — Raven engoliu a seco parecendo desconfortável. — Éramos jovens, eu estava curtindo todas as coisas novas, eu tinha beijado ômegas antes, mas nunca havia namorado e nessa época eu comecei a sofrer com calores inexplicáveis, qualquer alfa com essa idade sabe como é, quando menos percebia, já estava me masturbando. 

Raven mordeu o próprio lábio. 

— Mas parecia que ele não estava na mesma página e não acompanhava meus… Desejos.

— Então você simplesmente resolveu abusar dele? 

— Eu… — A alfa ficou desconcertada. — Eu… não via mal naquela época, eu… quero dizer, eu achava que estava tudo bem. 

— Jura? — Summer deu um passo à frente e encarou ela com raiva. — Olha nos meus olhos e diz que você realmente achava que estava tudo bem? 

— Summer, eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo! 

A ômega se afastou magoada. 

— Mentirosa. 

— Ok! Eu… Eu falei muitas coisas erradas naquela época, coisas que hoje eu sei que são erradas! E eu… — Ela parecia com dificuldade em falar. — Eu posso ter incentivado ele a fazer coisas que ele não queria, coisas erradas. 

— E que coisas foram essas? — Summer engoliu parte do seu choro e cruzou os braços. 

— Coisas. — A alfa disse na defensiva. 

— Me explica que coisas foram essas? — Ela voltou a perguntar mais firme. 

— Coisas, você sabe. 

— Eu sei aquilo que me falaram, se você não falar a sua versão eu só vou tomar aquilo que me disseram como verdade. 

Raven rosnou frustrada. 

— Como ele não queria transar, eu pedia para ele me tocar. 

Summer pareceu engolir a repostar. 

— E você o traía? Com os amigos ômegas dele? Por que? 

A alfa arregalou os olhos e depois fez uma expressão furiosa. 

— Afinal, quem contou isso para você? Foi a Goodwitch? 

— Responde o que eu te perguntei. 

Ela viu a alfa trincar os dentes. 

— Sim, eu fiquei com outros ômegas durante nosso namoro. Porque… ora, eu era uma alfa adolescente, queria sexo, era só isso! 

— Não foi isso que eu ouvi. — Ela enxugou outra lágrima no rosto. — Você estava fazendo isso só para machucá-lo porque ele não fazia o que você queria. Você não o respeitou e o traía só para tentar forçá-lo a fazer o que você queria. 

Raven abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou, Summer viu quando ela fechou o punho com força. 

— Eu fiz muita coisa errada, nunca disse que era uma boa pessoa. 

— Você não disse, mas eu acreditei que era, você se mostrou uma pessoa respeitosa e gentil quando estava comigo, isso era tudo fingimento? 

— Não! Eu não estava fingindo! Eu tenho vergonha das coisas que eu fiz quando era adolescente! Era… — Raven rosnou frustrada. — Era estúpido! Estúpido além da conta. 

— Mas você fez coisas muito horríveis, eu não sei se é perdoável. 

— Eu sei que não é, por isso não vou atrás de perdão. 

Summer teve de dar um passo para trás se sentindo desestabilizar, ela colocou as mãos no rosto tentando inutilmente contente as lágrimas que começaram a descer de forma descontrolada. 

— Summer… 

— Por que? Por que você tem de ser assim? Por que você não pode só dizer que está arrependida e que mudou? Por que? — Summer disse entre as lágrimas. 

— Por que é isso que você queria ouvir, mas não é essa a verdade. 

A ômega chorou ainda mais, Raven tentou se aproximar, mas Summer desviou evitando suas mãos.

— Não me toca. — Ela respirou fundo tentando recompor qualquer compostura que ela tinha, mas não melhorou quase nada seu estado choroso. — Quando eu acordei hoje de manhã em seus braços. — Ela fungou e puxou algo de seu bolso. — Eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, achei que eu e você pedíamos ter uma família ou algo brega assim, mas agora parece que eu nem te conheço. 

Summer ofereceu a fotografia para a alfa que pegou e olhou confusa. 

— O que é isso? 

— Vai fingir que não sabe? 

— Eu juro que não sei. 

— É a sua filha! A filha que você abandonou como se não fosse nada! 

— Isso… significa que… Não é possível. 

— Pelo amor de Deus, para de mentir. — Ela implorou em um choramingo. 

— Eu não tô mentindo, eu não sabia. 

— Como você pode não saber? — A ômega gritou. 

— O meu pai deu uma generosa quantia em dinheiro para ele, ele deveria resolver isso. 

— Como você pode falar isso?! Como pode fazer isso?! Era o seu filho! E você queria que ele morresse! 

— Eu…

— Se eu ficasse grávida de um filho seu, você também ia querer que eu abortasse? Seu pai ia me ameaçar? Você ia fugir do país ou algo assim e me abandonar como se eu e nosso filho não fosse nada mais do que um estorvo em sua vida? 

— Não! Eu juro que eu não sabia da existência dessa criança! Se eu soubesse… 

— É mentira! Como você pode não saber? Como você nunca foi atrás de saber? 

— Eu não sei porque eu não fui atrás, quando sai do Vale eu decidi deixar tudo para trás e esquecer toda aquela merda. Eu simplesmente presumir que ele fez, ter filho ia ferrar a vida dele eu nunca imaginei que ele ia querer ter a criança então eu só… O meu pai falou que eles refizeram a vida em outro lugar usando o dinheiro que nos demos. Eu não queria mexer mais nessa história, até porque ele me odeia!

— Você não sabia porque não queria saber. — Summer falou. 

— Eu queria uma vida nova! Por que eu ia atrás de algo no meu passado que só me traz vergonha e tormento? — Raven gritou alterada. 

— Porque é sua filha! O mínimo que você deveria saber era a sua existência! — A ômega gritou de volta. 

— Você tá de brincadeira? Olha para mim! Que porra de mãe você acha que eu seria? Eu era um adolescente babaca que só sabia pensar em sexo e drogas! E o meu pai tinha um monte de expectativas sobre mim, ainda tem! Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo! Eu não sabia o que eu deveria fazer! Eu fiz o que qualquer adolescente faria, deixei meu pai tomar as decisões e acreditei que era o certo.

— Você poderia ter feito alguma coisa agora! Mas escolheu não fazer nada antes e continua escolhendo não fazer nada.

Raven trincou os dentes, depois seus ombros relaxaram. 

— Eu sei. — A alfa se virou. 

— Acabou, o que nós tínhamos, acabou. — Summer falou com a voz embargada. 

Raven ficou em silêncio, havia sombras sobre seu rosto. 

— Eu sei. 

* * *

Ela nunca achou que poderia chorar tanto em sua vida, Summer queria muito dizer que foi forte e estava resistindo bem a tempestade, mas seria uma mentira. Ao voltar, ela caiu nos braços da amiga e foi consolada enquanto não parava de chorar. 

— Isso vai passar, eu prometo que vai. — Glynda garantiu afagando suas costas a fim de tranquilizá-la. 

— Eu nunca achei que poderia doer tanto. — Ela fungou entre o choro. — Se ao menos ela tivesse mentido, mas nem isso, ela só falou que nunca disse que era uma boa pessoa. 

— Ah, Summer, eu lamento tanto por você ter se envolvido com ela. 

— Eu não entendo, hoje de manhã tudo parecia perfeito, eu estava tão feliz, e agora parece que tudo desmoronou. — Ela se agarrou com mais força na amiga. — Eu nunca tive meu coração partido dessa forma, é horrível. 

— Eu tô aqui com você, você não vai passar por isso sozinha. 

— Eu nunca gostei de ninguém como eu gostava dela. 

— Eu sei, você estava muito apaixonada. 

— Ainda estou, não consigo acabar com o que eu sinto tão rápido. 

— Mesmo depois de tudo que você soube? 

— Eu poderia perdoar, se ao menos ela tivesse feito o mínimo de esforço para dizer que mudou, mas nem isso, Glynda. Ela só foi uma conformista apática. — Summer enterrou seu rosto no ombro da beta. — Se ao menos ela tivesse mentido dizendo que mudou, eu poderia tentar acreditar. 

— Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso. 

— É porque eu gosto muito dela, você nunca amou alguém a ponto de sentir que sua felicidade estava ali? Era assim que eu me sinto, como se a fonte da minha felicidade estava nos momentos que estávamos juntas. 

— Você ainda tá falando no presente. — Glynda enxugou com seus dedos o rosto da ômega. — Ainda está muito recente, dê um tempo e você verá que essa angústia toda vai diminuir e com o tempo, você pode conhecer outra pessoa mais adequada para você. 

Summer assentiu ainda tentando inutilmente conter suas lágrimas. Ela tentou dormir, mas foi uma péssima ideia, assim que entrou no seu quarto, as lembranças que ela tinha com Raven voltaram com tudo e ela teve outra crise de choro. 

Glynda insistiu que ela se sentiria melhor se dormisse um pouco, mas Summer falou que não podia por que assim que deitasse em sua cama ela sentiria o cheiro de Raven. O cheiro que ela deixou em seu travesseiro, nas colchas e nos lençóis. A ômega não ia conseguir ficar ali. 

Não restou outra opção a não ser Glynda oferecer seu quarto, e assim Summer se deitou lá, depois de choramingar por mais de uma hora, ela adormeceu, adormeceu apenas para acabar sonhando com Raven, eram lembranças de momentos que elas compartilharam, quando se beijaram, quando se abraçaram, quando fizeram amor, quando Summer preparou o café da manhã e Raven a segurou por trás… Era tudo tão doloroso que a ômega acordou chorando novamente. 

E assim foi sua noite, lágrimas, dormir, sonhos e mais lágrimas. 

No outro dia ela acordou destruída, parecia que ela havia secado toda a água de seus olhos, eles ardiam. Ela comeu uma tigela de cereal açucarado com leite, Glynda perguntou se ela estava bem, e a ômega respondeu que talvez fique bem depois. A beta falou que tinha de ir para uma aula e assim se despediu dela falando que voltaria o mais rápido possível. 

De forma apática Summer colocou a tigela suja na pia, ela não teve força de vontade para lavar aquilo. Seus pés se arrastaram na direção de seu quarto, a porta estava entreaberta e ela entrou com passos hesitantes. 

Era doloroso, mas, pelo menos, agora ela não estava tendo uma crise de choro só por estar ali. Summer caminhou até sua escrivaninha onde seus desenhos estavam jogados, um deles lhe encarava acima dos outros. 

Uma lembrança pintou em sua mente. 

* * *

— Quem são esses? — Raven perguntou observando o desenho, tinha duas silhuetas difíceis de distinguir, mas uma era pequena e a outra mais alta. 

— Eu fiz isso pensando em nós. — Summer admitiu. 

Aquilo havia acontecido depois delas comerem a lasanha que a ômega preparou.

— Hmm… E o que é isso vermelho aqui? — A alfa apontou para uma linha de cor vermelha que se enroscava nos braços das duas pessoas no desenho. 

— Ah, isso é interessante. Você sabe o que é alma gêmea? — A ômega disse animada e Raven assentiu. — Tem uma lenda de origem chinesa que se chama Akai Ito, ela diz que os Deuses amarram uma linha vermelha ligando duas pessoas que estão destinadas a serem almas gêmeas. 

Raven riu. 

— Ei! O que há de tão engraçado? — Summer bufou. 

— Nada, você acha que somos almas gêmeas? 

— Bem… — Ela ficou sem jeito para explicar. — Eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa, parece superstição, mas… Aquele momento que tivemos, quando nos olhamos e aconteceu algo, pareceu quase místico, inexplicável, acabei tendo essa inspiração, sei lá, tem tanta coisa estranha no mundo, coisas que vão além da nossa compreensão… 

Summer percebeu que Raven estava a olhando de uma forma que ela não sabia o significava, mas, com certeza, era uma expressão positiva. 

— Isso é bobo. — A ômega riu nervosa. — Diga que uma coisa boba. 

A alfa balançou a cabeça em negativo e colocou uma mão em sua bochecha. 

— Eu até gosto de como você é sensível e criativa, o oposto de mim. 

Summer sentiu os dedos dela acariciando sua bochecha e seu coração se apertou de felicidade.

— Você tem razão, tem muita coisa estranha e inexplicável no mundo, eu não sei o que isso é, mas já combinamos de tentar, não é? 

A ômega assentiu sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem de felicidade.

— Eu sei que o que nós temos é diferente, isso eu tenho certeza. — Raven puxou algo do bolso de trás de sua calça. — Por isso queria compartilhar com você isso.

Ela viu a alfa segurando uma fita k7.

— Isso é…? — Summer deixou a pergunta pairar.

— Isso é algo muito particular, mas quero compartilhar com você.

Summer se sentiu a pessoa mais especial do mundo, e pulou nos braços de Raven a beijando.

* * *

Uma lágrima solitária caiu no papel, Summer levou a mão ao rosto e eliminou qualquer resíduo que poderia ter ficado, alguém estava batendo na porta e parecia impaciente, ela não se olhou no espelho, foi abrir torcendo para sua aparência não está tão horrível como ela se sentia por dentro. 

Quando a ômega abriu a porta viu um rosto familiar, mas muito diferente lhe saudando.

— Ei, que cara de quem acabou de sair do filme a noite dos mortos-vivos é essa? — Qrow Branwen falou em tom de brincadeira. 

— O que você quer? — Ela perguntou sem humor. 

— Só procurando a Raven, onde ela tá? Tínhamos um compromisso agora e ela deu um perdido em todo mundo. 

Summer sentiu seu estômago revirar. 

— Eu não sei onde ela está e não quero saber. 

— Por que toda essa agressividade, bebê? — Qrow a ignorou e entrou em seu apartamento sem ser convidado.

— Você não ouviu? Eu não sei onde ela tá. 

— Como assim? Ela saiu com você ontem! Todo mundo viu! Ai não voltou mais. 

— Eu não quero mais saber da Raven! Não ligo para onde ela foi! 

— Vocês brigaram? — O alfa alto e esguio franziu o cenho, Summer desviou o olhar e ele entendeu aquilo como uma confirmação. — Por que? Eu não entendo. A Raven estava tão feliz, eu nunca a tinha visto assim antes, chegou contente ontem e falou para mim que agora vocês estavam firmes. 

— Ela falou isso? — Summer perguntou surpresa e com raiva ao mesmo tempo. — O que ela disse? Estavam zombando de mim? 

Qrow a olhou confuso e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. 

— Por que tá falando isso? — Ele fez uma expressão raivosa também. — Parece que você tá acusando a minha irmã. 

— Eu já sei de tudo, ok? 

— Tá sabendo do que? 

— Do Taiyang! Das coisas que ela fez! — Summer mordeu o próprio lábio com força para evitar acabar chorando. 

— Ah, isso. — Qrow soltou um suspiro cansado e se sentou no sofá sem ser convidado. — Agora tá explicado o porquê você está brava e o porquê Raven sumiu. 

— Como assim? 

— Esse assunto é difícil para ela. Foi uma merda muito, muito, muito grande. E aquilo estourou na cara dela e até hoje parece que ela não é mais a mesma. 

— Eu não quero saber, por favor, vai embora. — Summer falou ainda segurando a porta aberta. 

— Oh, qual é a sua? Vai largar a minha irmã como se ela fosse um lixo é? 

Summer ficou com vontade de gritar: “sim, porque ela é um lixo!” mas ela não o fez. 

— Você não ouviu que eu disse que já sei de tudo?! — A ômega fechou a porta e foi na direção dele com raiva. — Por que eu ia continuar com uma pessoa que foi tão horrível e usou e abusou de um ômega inocente por puro egoísmo e ainda fez coisas horrendas com ele! 

— Okey, eu já entendi. — Qrow falou em uma voz calma. — Você descobriu umas merdas que a Raven fez e isso te deixou decepcionada. É normal. 

— Você está sendo muito displicente com isso, o que ela fez foi muito grave. 

Qrow a olhou depois ele soltou outros suspiro pesado. 

— Eu sei que foi, foi barra pesada mesmo. Eu lembro bem daquele dia, quando o pai descobriu que a Raven tinha engravidado um ômega. — Ele deu um sorriso forçando. — Ele sempre foi um homem duro e de palavras ásperas, mas naquele dia ele ficou parecendo um demônio, ou algo assim. Ele falou tantas coisas horríveis, disse para a Raven que ela era uma vergonha e que nada que ela fizesse ia mudar aquela mancha. — Qrow fez uma pausa pensativo. — A Raven é a alfa mais orgulhosa que eu conheço, ela ficou muito perturbada com aquilo. O pai sempre colocou mais pressão dela do que em mim, ele dizia que eu era gay e por isso não era digno de nada. — Ele deu um sorriso sem graça. — Bem, ele estava certo, mas só na parte de eu ser gay. 

Summer se chocou com a revelação. 

— Eu não sabia que você é homodinâmico. 

— E é segredo, tem coisas que Raven e eu só compartilhamos um com o outro e com algumas pessoas de confiança. Minha irmã confia em você então eu confio também. 

Summer relaxou um pouco, aquele homem era muito mais acolhedor do que ela poderia esperar. Do mesmo jeito que ela se enganou com sua primeira impressão de Raven, parece que Qrow também era uma pessoa diferente do que ela imaginava. 

— E todos aqueles flertes seus?

— Ah, com o tempo, aprendi a disfarçar minha sexualidade, qual é a melhor forma de parecer muito hétero? Isso mesmo! Importunando ômegas.

— Péssimo isso!

Qrow riu.

— Eu sou bem diferente quando estou longe do grupinho dos alfas, não preciso disfarçar.

— Eu lamento por isso, mas essas coisas não justificam. — A ômega disse. — O fato de seu pai cobrar muito dela não quer dizer que ela pode ser perdoada por agir assim. 

— Tô ligado, a Raven usava essas coisas para fugir das responsabilidades. Se eu tirasse uma nota baixa, meu pai não tava nem ai, mas se ela tirasse uma nota menor do que B já era o bastante para ele falar um monte de merdas, ele dizia que eu era um viado inútil e por isso ela tinha de trabalhar em dobro para compensar. 

Summer se resignou. 

— Ela sempre me protegeu, quando éramos crianças, as vezes eu não era “alfa o suficiente” e algumas crianças vinham me importunar. A Raven sempre teve lá para socar a cara de qualquer um que tentasse algo, quando tinha catorze anos, eu beijei um alfa no acampamento de verão, eu contei para a Raven, no começo ela ficou super brava, eu achei que ela tava sendo preconceituosa, mas ela tava era preocupada, com o que nosso pai faria se descobrisse. 

Qrow suspirou tristemente. 

— Ele descobriu e me mandou para um psiquiatra e disse que o médico deveria me “consertar”. — O rosto dele era rígido nesse momento. — Raven me implorou para fingir que havia dado certo, no começo do ano seguinte ela falou que nós dois deveríamos conseguir um ômega para namorar, nem que fosse para nosso pai nos deixar em paz. Eu comecei a sair com a Dawn, uma ômega do clube de jornalismo, e a Raven começou a sair com o Taiyang, da equipe de natação. 

— Então ela começou esse relacionamento sem nem gostar dele de verdade. — Summer falou, ela não achou que sua decepção pudesse ficar ainda maior. 

— Acho que ela achava ele interessante, mas só passou a gostar dele depois. As coisas ficaram rapidamente estranhas e loucas, éramos jovens e consequentes, gostávamos de fazer pegadinhas e zoar com os outros. 

— Ela abusou dele! E o traiu! — Summer disse. 

— Eu lembro disso, a Raven tava bem aflita naquela época, parecia que todos nossos amigos alfas já tinham perdido a virgindade e ela nada, até o pai ficava colocando pressão nisso, dizendo que um alfa só vira um alfa de verdade quando dá um nó em um ômega. Como já disse, Raven é muito orgulhosa, ela via isso como uma humilhação e forçou a barra com o Tai. Quando isso não foi o bastante, ela resolveu acabar logo com isso e dormiu com a July e isso virou logo algo frequente. 

— Eu não entendo, a Raven que eu conheço, nunca imaginei ela fazendo esse tipo de coisa. — Summer falou deprimida. 

— Ela mudou bastante desde que aconteceu aquela merda. No nosso último ano, o pai estava a pressionando mais do que nunca, queria que ela entrasse nessa faculdade e fizesse direto como ele. Aí teve essa festa e nós fomos só para dá uma relaxada, o Scott apareceu com uma caixa cheia de balas e a nós começou a viajar, o Taiyang apareceu e… eh, acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu. 

Summer sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com a lembrança do que Glynda lhe contou. 

— Raven ficou desesperada quando soube, eu tive de ajudá-la porque ela tava surtando. Quando o pai soube a única opção que ele deu foi se livrar da criança e esquecer essa história. Ele intimou a Raven, ou ela parava com todas aquelas besteiras juvenis e virava adulta, ou ele ia renegar ela preferindo me colocar como herdeiro no lugar dela. — Qrow sorriu. — Preciso nem explicar que isso seria terrível de muitas formas, mas de novo o orgulho da Raven falou mais alto, ela não ia deixar isso acontecer. 

— Eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre o pai de vocês ultimamente, ele rapidamente esta virando um ser humano repulsivo em minha imaginação. 

— Ele tem muitos defeitos, isso é certo, mas não chego a odiá-lo, e acho que Raven também não é odeia. — Qrow se levantou do sofá. — Eu acho que a Raven tá tentando fazer exatamente o que ele disse, tentando deixar as coisas de adolescente de lado e tentando ser mais adulta. — Ele foi na direção da porta. — Ela vive dizendo que eu faço criancice só por jogar videogame. 

Summer ficou ali abraçando o próprio corpo, o certo seria ela abrir a porta para ele sair, mas a ômega não conseguia se mexer. 

— Você tinha perguntado o que ela falou sobre você. — Qrow disse com a mão na maçaneta da porta, Summer se virou para olhá-lo. — Ela falou que você é uma pessoa boa demais para alguém como ela, mas que era uma puta egoísta demais para se afastar. 

Summer sentiu seu coração afundar. 

— Se quer minha opinião, eu achei que está com você tava a influenciando a mostrar as melhores partes dela, é uma pena o que aconteceu. — Qrow falou isso e passou pela porta. 

O barulho foi baixo, mas foi o bastante para fazer Summer estremecer, ela se sentou no sofá sentindo sua cabeça zumbir, os pensamentos corriam loucamente por sua mente. 

  
  



	7. A Chance Final

— Voltei! Como você… 

Summer virou a cabeça para ver Glynda entrando pela porta. 

— Você tá bem? — A beta perguntou. 

— Não. — respondeu ela. 

— Vai ficar? 

— Não sei. 

— Não, você vai ficar bem sim, você vai esquecer ela. — afirmou Glynda. 

— Não, vou não. 

— Vai sim! — A beta se aproximou se ajoelhando no chão de frente para Summer que permaneceu imóvel. — Você é uma ômega forte e não depende de um alfa nem de ninguém para ser feliz. Você vai sair dessa e Raven Branwen não vai ser nada ao não ser passado, uma lembrança ruim. 

Summer levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, seus olhos ainda estavam secos e estranhamente vazios. 

— Glynda, eu não tenho lembranças ruins com ela, ela só me fez feliz durante o tempo que ficamos juntas. 

A beta fez uma expressão aturdida. 

— Mas e tudo que eu te contei? 

— Isso foram coisas que aconteceram no passado, machuca, é verdade, mas Raven nunca fez nada de ruim comigo. 

— Summer? O que tá acontecendo? 

— Eu… Eu… — Ela sentia sua garganta prender. — Eu preciso falar com ela, de novo. — Começou a se levantar e Glynda a empurrou de volta para o sofá. 

— Não! Eu não vou deixar você fazer a besteira de voltar para ela!

Summer afastou as mãos dela determinada e se levantou, depois de um momento de choque Glynda se ergueu para olhá-la. 

— Por que? Ontem você não queria saber dela! O que mudou? 

— Você é uma boa amiga, e sei que só quer me proteger, mas eu sou uma pessoa crescida e preciso tomar minhas próprias decisões e encarar as consequências disso. 

— Mas Summer…

— Eu agradeço por tem procurado e me contado tudo isso. — A ômega sorriu. — Agora deixa que eu cuido de tudo. Ontem eu não pensei direito, agora tenho uma nova visão de tudo. 

— Você vai dá uma chance para ela. — Foi mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta. 

— Eu quero conversar, não sei o que vai acontecer, mas seja lá o que for, você vai ter de aceitar minha decisão. 

Glynda a olhou vendo toda sua seriedade e determinação. 

— Tudo bem, eu vou te dar meu apoio seja lá o que aconteça. 

Summer sorriu. 

— Muito obrigada. — Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga. — Me empresta seu carro? 

* * *

Summer nunca foi uma boa motorista, mas talvez fosse só a falta de prática ou interesse. Seus pais lhe ofereceram um carro, mas ela recusou dizendo que não era algo necessário, agora ela estava ali tentando lembrar qual marcha deveria engatar enquanto dirigia o Honda accord de Glynda pela estrada. 

Não importava, ela estava chegando no local. Era o lugar onde Raven a levou e elas tiveram sua primeira vez. Como a alfa virou para fora da estrada em certo ponto, Summer teve dificuldade de lembrar onde era aquele certo ponto. Ela virou no meio do mato por um tempo nada viu e isso a deixou nervosa achando que havia errado o lugar e estava perdida. 

Era só o que lhe faltava. 

Quando viu o brilho em vermelho do porsche 911 de Raven, ela chegou a suspirar aliviada. Summer parou e desceu do veículo, ela não viu a alfa em nenhum lugar e começou a entrar em pânico. 

— Oh não, não, não, não, não… — Ela correu na direção do carro e se debruçou na janela do motorista. 

Soltou um suspiro aliviado, Raven estava lá com a cabeça no volante e completamente curvada para frente. Então ela se preocupou novamente, a alfa não estava se mexendo. Ela abriu a porta e balançou os ombros dela. 

— Raven? Raven? Acorda! Por favor! 

A alfa deu um sobressalto assustada, ela olhou confusa em volta até olhar Summer. 

— Me deixe em paz. Vai embora. 

— Não, você não tá bem. 

Raven levantou o olhar, seu rosto estava tão cansado e torcido em uma carranca, os lábios secos e os olhos caídos, o vermelho de suas íris estavam opacos e havia um cheiro ácido de cerveja impregnado em suas roupas. Ela saiu do carro e Summer lhe deu espaço, a alfa fez uma careta quando o sol atingiu seu rosto. 

— Você está mesmo aqui? — Raven falou com a voz rouca. 

— Qrow me disse que você tinha sumido, achei que estaria aqui. 

A alfa apertou os olhos. 

— Não deveria ter vindo, você parece bem ruim. 

— Olha quem fala, você parece bem pior. — Summer rebateu. 

— O que veio fazer aqui? Acaso gosta de sofre? 

Summer sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. 

— Não, não gosto, e por isso mesmo eu vim! Quero resolver as coisas de vez, Raven. 

— Resolver? Você segue sua vida sem uma cretina filha da puta como eu, pensei que essa fosse a resolução. 

— Não! — Summer bateu o pé no chão sentindo seu autocontrole se esvaindo. — Eu não queria que fosse assim… Eu não quero que seja assim, então por favor, me ajuda a fazer isso ser possível. 

— Veio aqui para me perdoar? 

— Eu não posso te perdoar por nada, Raven, porque você não fez nada de errado comigo. 

— Eu não entendo… 

Summer se encolheu e abraçou o próprio corpo. 

— Seu irmão apareceu lá no apartamento perguntando de você, começamos a conversar e ele me contou o que ele sabia. 

Raven fez uma careta. 

— O que ele disse? 

— Principalmente sobre como as coisas eram ruins na casa de vocês, sobre como o pai de vocês era. 

A alfa engoliu a seco. 

— Eu acho que te conheço melhor agora. 

— Isso é bom? — Raven perguntou hesitante. 

— Não! Eu odeio que eu tenha de ter ouvido isso pela boca do seu irmão e não pela sua! — Summer gritou e a alfa se encolheu. — Raven, isso é sério, eu preciso que você comece a conversar comigo, me contar as coisas de forma sincera e aberta, nada de esconder o que você tá pensando e as coisas importantes. — Summer suplicou e se aproximou, Raven tentou se afastar, mas o carro estava no meio do caminho e ela não tinha para onde ir. 

— Não faça isso. — Ela disse quando a ômega levantou a mão na direção de seu rosto. 

— Eu quero fazer a gente dá certo, mas você precisa querer também, você precisa me ajudar.

— Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, entendo o que está fazendo, mas… — Raven se afastou de suas mãos. — Eu não me sinto digna disso, as coisas que eu fiz, não podem ser desfeitas. 

— Sim, isso é verdade, você não pode voltar no passado e mudar o que aconteceu, mas talvez você possa ajudar a diminuir as consequências das suas ações. 

Raven a olhou, um pequeno brilho em seus olhos retornando. 

— Como assim? 

— Vá atrás da sua filha, ajude!

— O Tai não vai deixar! — Raven parecia um tanto exasperada. — Ele não me quer por perto, e ele tem todos os motivos para isso. Eu nunca o respeitei! Eu o forçava a fazer coisas que ele não queria! Eu… — Ela ficou transtornada enquanto falava. — Eu o abandonei. 

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas você tem que tentar, pela sua filha! 

— Isso é muito difícil para mim… — De repente sua voz ficou difícil como se a alfa estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para mantê-la firme. — Eu não sei se consigo ser mãe, eu não sei nem se consigo olhar para ele depois de tudo que aconteceu. 

Summer colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e o puxou para Raven a olhá-la nos olhos, a ômega tinha uma expressão determinada. 

— Eu te ajudo! Se você estiver realmente disposta, eu vou ficar do seu lado e te ajudar em tudo! Tudo! 

Raven pareceu absolutamente atônita com aquela declaração. 

— Eu não entendo, por que você quer fazer isso por mim? 

— É por nós! É sempre por nós! Eu estou fazendo isso por nós. Não só por você. 

— Por que? 

Summer sentiu as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. 

— Porque eu te amo e eu não sei como fazer isso parar e se você não for capaz de fazer isso eu não sei o que vou fazer porque eu não tenho outro plano. 

A alfa parecia em choque ao ouvir aquilo, depois de vários segundo atordoada, Raven se inclinou para perto dela colocando a mão em seu rosto e falou com uma voz suave:

— Eu também. 

Summer acabou sorrindo, apesar de que as lágrimas começaram a cair em sua face. A ômega se ergueu e elas uniram seus lábios, ela sentiu o sentimento de felicidade inundar seu ser e relaxou se aconchegando mais nos braços da alfa. 

Elas se separam e Raven foi a primeira a falar. 

— Eu vou fazer isso, vou tentar voltar e fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que nada no passado mude. 

Summer sorriu ainda sentindo as lágrimas caindo. 

— Graça a Deus. — Ela encostou seu rosto no ombro dela e Raven acariciou seu cabelo. 

Elas compartilharmos o calor uma da outra por um tempo, Summer foi a primeira a se afastar. 

— Isso é perfeito, vamos, juntas, tentar ajeitar as coisas. 

— Sim. 

— Mas antes… Nossa, o que você fez nesse tempo? Está defendo muito! Você tem que tomar banho. 

Raven fez uma carranca. 

— Ah fala sério. 

As duas se olharam e começaram a rir. 

**_~Quatro Meses Depois~_ **

— É aqui? — Summer perguntou olhando para fora através da janela de vidro do porsche de Raven. 

A casa que se erguia no fim da rua sem saída era grande e com fachada de tijolos vermelhos e uma porta preta imponente, duas árvores de bordo se erguia uma de cada lado. Uma residência imponente e sóbria. 

— Sim. — Raven respondeu olhando de cara feita para o lugar. 

— Bem, lembra a casa da minha família, mas é mais intimidadora. — A ômega disse. 

— Hmm… 

— Raven? — Summer chamou em tom de censura. 

— Desculpe, estou nervosa. 

Ela se inclinou e abraçou a alfa. 

— Estou feliz que você realmente está fazendo progresso em falar sobre seus sentimentos. — Summer beijou a bochecha dela. — Eu também tô nervosa, mas vamos está juntas. 

— Eu sei. — Raven sorriu e se virou para beijar seus lábios. — Não importa o que aconteça, vamos entrar juntas e sair juntas. 

Summer sorriu. 

— Você tem certeza disso? Como acha que seu pai vai reagir a tudo isso? — O sorriso dela sumiu e deu lugar a uma expressão preocupada. — Quero dizer, e se ele não me aprovar? — Ela estaria mentindo se negasse que essa foi uma preocupação que povoou seus pensamentos nas últimas semanas, o que Raven faria se seu pai lhe odiasse?

— A opinião dele não vai mudar em nada nosso relacionamento. — garantiu Raven. — Mas sinceramente, acredito que dele deve gostar de você. 

— Então vamos. 

— Sim. 

As duas saíram do carro e foram até a casa, Raven tocou a campainha e um homem alfa alto e de cabelo grisalho e barba negra abriu a porta. Wotan Branwen. 

— Raven. — O homem cumprimentou. — E você deve ser Summer, estou certo? 

Summer confirmou ao lado de Raven, a alfa havia ligado para o pai a avisando que viria, então não era uma surpresa o homem está às esperando. 

— Um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Branwen. — Ela disse por mera educação. 

— Entrem. — Ele as guiou para dentro e viraram em uma sala a direita onde uma pequena sala de estar ficava, Wotan acenou para elas sentarem no sofá e ele se sentou na poltrona de couro preto. — Vejo que resolveu se vestir feito gente. — Ele falou reparando as novas roupas de Raven, nada de jeans, camisas de bandas e jaquetas de couro, ela tinha um visual mais sério e formal agora. 

A mão de Raven fechou com força e Summer a segurou firmemente isso pareceu fazer a alfa relaxar um pouco. 

— Sim, pai, eu estou fazendo o que você queria, sendo adulta. — Raven disse rígida. — Eu vou entrar na escola de direito, como você sempre quis e… — Ela olhou para o lado e Summer sorriu dando um aperto em sua mão. — E Summer é minha noiva 

— Noiva é? — Wotan Branwen olhou bem para Summer, ela estava usando um vestido branco simples com a saia cheia e mangas de tamanho médio, uma roupa que ela facilmente usaria para ir na igreja. — Você parece uma boa ômega, vai dá uma ótima esposa, sua família tem posses? 

Summer abriu a boca, mas antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra Raven a interrompeu. 

— Isso é irrelevante, pai! Não estamos aqui para você fazer uma avaliação, e sim para simplesmente informar isso e eu vim informar sobre outra coisa. 

Wotan levantou uma sobrancelha, seu rosto naturalmente sisudo, mas ele não parecia realmente chateado. 

— O que? — Wotan perguntou. 

— Taiyang não abortou a criança. 

— O que? — Agora o homem se enfureceu e seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva. — Eu vou… 

— Não! Você não vai nada! — Raven gritou e ficou de pé. — É minha filha e eu vou cuidar disso. 

— Ele só quer o nosso dinheiro! 

— Cala a boca! Eu vou me responsabilizar por isso! Não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro, por que esse dinheiro vai sair do meu bolso! Ela é minha filha e eu não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com ela! 

Wotan ficou olhando aturdido, provavelmente ele nunca viu nenhum dos filhos o enfrentar daquela forma. 

— Eu estou aqui na cidade para resolver as coisas! Se você quiser que eu cuide dos negócios da família, ótimo, eu aceito, mas se não quiser, foda-se! Eu vou construir minha vida ao lado de Summer e vou ajudar minha filha e Taiyang no que eles precisarem porque é isso que um alfa de verdade deve fazer! 

O senhor Branwen ficou olhando surpreendido por um tempo e depois assentiu com um sorriso muito discreto. 

— Você mudou, acho que finalmente está começando a se tornar a alfa que você nasceu para ser, filha. — Ele disse quase soando orgulhoso. — Vá, faça o que quiser. 

Raven pareceu não acreditar que foi tão “fácil”, mas Summer segurou sua mão e ela olhou para a ômega lhe dando um sorriso simpático, ela soube que estava tudo certo. 

* * *

O porsche 911 cortava com velocidade pela estrada. 

— Você foi muito bem. — Summer falou. — Eu achando que ele era um monstro, mas até que foi simpático, não acredito que ele ofereceu um quarto para nos na casa dele.

— As coisas foram melhores do que eu esperava, acho que estava nervosa a toa. 

— Um pouco, mas sua performance foi o motivo disso. — A ômega disse orgulhosa. 

Raven acabou lhe dando um pequeno sorriso de canto. 

— Até que foi bem legal, não? Quero dizer, eu me sentir incrível. 

— Você estava incrível! Diria até…. — A ômega deu um sorriso com malícia. — Quente. 

Raven sorriu. 

— Você me achou quente é? 

— Eu acho você quente o tempo todo, mas naquela hora tava mais. — Ela riu. 

— Obrigada. — A alfa disse. 

— Só sendo sincera. 

— Estou agradecendo por tentar me distrair porque você sabe que estou nervosa. 

— Vai dá tudo certo, eu estarei lá com você no melhor e no pior. — Summer acariciou o braço dela. — Está preocupada com ele tentando impedir que você veja sua filha? 

— Isso também, mas principalmente com o que vai acontecer se ele deixar. 

— Como assim? 

— Eu não sei lidar com crianças, estou com medo disso. 

— Bem, você vai ter de aprender a lidar. 

— É, tenho de fazer isso pela Yang. 

— Também. 

Raven virou a cabeça franzindo o cenho. 

— Como assim também? — Summer colocou as mãos sobre a própria barriga e os olhos de Raven se arregalaram tanto que parecia que iam saltar para fora da cara, o carro freou de forma abrupta. — O que? 

Summer começou rir muito alto. 

— Brincadeira. 

— Porra! Não me mata do coração. — A alfa respirou aliviada e a ômega continuava rindo, ela acabou rindo junto. — Inacreditável, você é uma pirralha mesmo. 

Depois que recuperou o fôlego Summer viu Raven voltar a dirigir. 

— Falando sério, o que eu quis dizer é que você tem de aprender a lidar com crianças porque também vai ter que lidar com os nossos quando for a hora. 

— Summer… 

— Eu quero filhos, isso não tá em discussão. — Raven lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. — Três, no mínimo. 

— Um! 

— Dois! 

— Um e pronto. 

— Você sabe que para mim é bem fácil burlar isso não é? “Surpresa, estou grávida novamente, como será que isso aconteceu?” — A ômega fez uma falsa cara de inocência. 

Raven levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Vou fazer vasectomia. 

Summer arfou surpresa e indignada. 

— Você não se atreveria? 

— Não duvide de mim, coisinha curta. 

— Aaaah, chata! — Ela fez beicinho e Raven riu. 

— Chegamos. — A alfa disse e o clima ficou mais tenso em um segundo, a fazenda estava a vista e uma mulher que estava na varanda saiu correndo quando viu o porsche vermelho se aproximando. — Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que encarar o senhor Wotan. 

— Vai dá certo, eu sei que vai. — Summer a tranquilizou, Raven respirou fundo e assentiu. 

As duas saíram no carro e no mesmo momento Taiyang apareceu na porta da casa. 

— Tai? — A alfa chamou. — Eu já sei de tudo, vamos conversar. 

— Por favor, nos deixe em paz! — Ele implorou e depois seus olhos disparam para Summer. 

— Por favor, Tai! Eu quero ajudar! Eu lamento pelo que aconteceu e quero ajudar agora! 

— Você…? — Ele pareceu confuso. 

— Por favor, Taiyang, eu sei que a gente não se conhece, mas confia em mim que a Raven tem boas intenções. — Summer falou. — Nós viemos aqui para oferecer ajuda a você, a sua família e a Yang. 

— Você é..? 

— Ela se chama Summer e é minha noiva. — Raven disse se aproximando, mas tentando não parecer intimidadora. — Ela tá me ajudando a ser uma pessoa melhor, e parte disso significa me aproximar de minha filha. Eu sei que eu devo ser a última pessoa que você quer ver, e eu concordo com você, mas muita coisa aconteceu e se você me der uma chance, eu juro fazer o melhor para a Yang. 

As duas seguraram a respiração esperando a resposta do homem ômega loiro. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade Taiyang assentiu. 

— Pela Yang, mas se você fizer qualquer coisa que seja o mínimo que for que vai prejudicar minha filha…. — Ele ameaçou. — Juro por Deus que não respondo por mim. 

Raven assentiu e murmurou um “obrigada”. Taiyang entrou fazendo um gesto para as duas o acompanharem. Summer pegou a mão da alfa e deu um aperto encorajador. 

— Juntas? 

— Juntas! — Raven sorriu apertando a mão dela de volta e as duas caminharam para dentro da casa já ouvindo o choro de criança vindo do interior do imóvel. 

  
  
  


**_~FIM~_ **


End file.
